The pain you brought me
by CureDream90
Summary: 2 Years ago, Naru left leaving a very unstable Mai in the process now 2 years later he returns only to have to dig into what mai's been up to and its not pretty at all. Will Naru and the SPR Gang help mai over come this or will this be the end of our favourite brown haired teen? MaixNaru / AyakoxMonk / Masako/John / Yasux occ
1. Chapter 1

2 Years ago, Naru left leaving a very unstable Mai in the process now 2 years later he returns only to have to dig into what mai's been up to and its not pretty at all. Will Naru and the SPR Gang help mai over come this or will this be the end of our favourite brown haired teen?

chapter 1 Surprises and What!

The rain outside was quietly hitting the window of a small apartment, it was a nice size for only 1 person to be living there. It had all the main essentials 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, living area kitchen and hallway. unfortunatly this wasnt a very up livily apartment as the person living there would never smile.

The woman living there was only 17, her hair was a light brown, dark brown eye's that held no emotions. She stood around 5 ft 7 wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a long sleeve black top, with also a short sleeve checkered black and white top over it. The girls hair was tied back into a loose pony tail, her bangs was just covering her emotionless eyes.

This young girl was none other than Mai Taniyama, Mai was currently looking down at a small blade in one hand, she placed it down on a towel that was currently on the coffee table in front of her. and rolled up her right sleeve, Revealing small cut marks and some scars on her right arm going all the way up to the elbow. Again she took the blade in her left hand and brought it up to a new spot on her right, slowly she pressed the blade into her skin and dragged it across from right to left.

There was no pain in the girls eye's just sort of a sign of comfort. Her eyes was focused on the fast collecting of crimson liquid in the wound that slowly leaked out onto the towel. she leaned back keeping her right arm on her knee. She turned her head over to a small picture frame that laid on her side table, in that picture was her so called "family" as she thought. Her eye's laid on the centre where a man with short Raven hair, wearing black and emotionless eyes was just looking straight towards her. " Why couldn't you love me like i loved you?"

Closing her eye's her mind faded back to the day 2 years ago . . .

_Mai had only just gotten to the airport, looking around she finally laid her eye's on the person she was looking for. Quickly she sped up " NARU!" a man just a little taller than herself turned around, he held an emotionless face and looked to her. " What do you want Mai ? you should be in school not here" _

_Mai had leaned over trying to catch her breath, she looked up to him and took his hand " i... i needed to tell you something.. before you go." she looked straight into his eye's, a small blushed came up onto her face. "Go on then, what is it already?" That was naru for you, always impatient wanting to get straight down to business, but this wasn't something you could just carmly say to people. _

_She held one hand to her heart and looked to him, " I wanted to tell you... i... i love you Naru." He looked to her, a shock had come over his face but it had quickly disappeared. He turned away from her, " No, its not me that you love its Gene... Goodbye Mai have a good life." With that he had left on his flight back to England. _

_Mai had been crushed from there, her heart which once held love had crumbled, smashed into pieces. " Oh naru how you are so wrong!" she ran out of the airport and straight home, ignoring people looking at her as hot tears ran down the girls cheeks. _

_Once she got home, slamming the door shut she ran into her bedroom. All night she had laid there crying herself to sleep, countless phone calls had been made by other members of the now Ex - SPR gang. The main ones was from Ayoko, who she thought as a mother. In fact Ayako and Monk had annouced in a few weeks they would be Adopting Mai. Which at the time Mai was happy about but at this moment in time she couldn't care less. _

_Thats when it happened, The next day Mai was making dinner for herself when she accidently cut her finger from being careless. Instead of doing what a normal person would do and quickly treat it , she stood and stared at the blood that seeped threw the wound, becoming quite fasinated in the crimson colour. She soon forgot about making dinner and went into the bathroom, with a smaller knife, and made her first cut wound on the small pale arm. _

_Weeks after, she was adopted by Ayako like promised but wished to keep her own apartment. Which they gladly agreed, Mai didnt want to hurt them but she wanted her personal space, and didn't want to get caught by the people that loved her , with her deep secret. _'

Mai soon came back out of the past memory when her phone rang, looking down at the caller ID she saw it was her Adoptive mother, " Hi Ayako... "

"Mai sweetie how many times have i told you, you can call me mother if you wish." this caused Mai to give a little chuckle, " I know i'm sorry, whats up anyway." Mai spoke as she stood up and began cleaning up her mess she made.

"We are having a little get together down at the normal cafe, Was wondering if you would like to join us, been a few months since we all got together." Ayako responded. Mai thought for a moment and looked to the clock which read 2.30pm "sure i don't see why not, what time?"

" in 30 minutes see ya soon hunni, love you!" Ayoko spoke you could hear her enthusiasum threw the phone, Mai's face held an annoyance in it. Ever since 2 years ago she couldn't really stand cheerpy people, But answered back "sure i'll be there"

As promised Mai was there at the cafe 30 minutes later, she had bandaged up her arm and rolled the sleeve down so no one would notice what she had been doing. Walking in the door chimed and she saw a group sat next to a window. Walking over to them silently not really wanting any attention but that all changed in a matter of seconds when the long blonde haired man stood up and raced over to the girl giving her a death defying hug.

" My baby's here!" he shriked, the poor girl was going to turn blue and suffercate if it wasn't for the fact he let go and began complaining about his head " you old hag! that hurt!" Mai looked up the the long haired red headed woman and gave her a 'thank you' signal as she was brought into a hug by the woman. "No problem sweetie," She was soon ushered to sit down in between the man and woman.

"Its good to see you again Mai, its been a long time" spoke another woman, who had shoulder length black hair and wore a traditional Kimono. " Thanks Masako it has been a while." Mai and Masako had become close over the 2 years after Naru took his leave and broke Mai's heart. Masako had realised her feelings for Naru was nothing but a brotherly/sister thing and had found love in a blonde priest that was a few years older than her.

" It really is good to see ya Mai, Although i can't say i am loving the clothing... still sticking to black aye?" Spoke the Priest, " Yes John , i can't say there is anything wrong with them though." monk began pretending to cry, "I can! i haven't seen my darling little girl wear anything cheerful in a long long time! please make daddy happy again!" he recieved another whack from the deadly purse.

"it is all that idiots fault for breaking her heart, when i get my hands on him he will truely feel a mothers wrath!" Ayako added. "So what did you want us all to be here for?" asked a curious Mai, they all noticed her changing the subject, she didnt want to discuss her mood or clothing any longer. Once she changed the subject Ayako and Monk's eye's sparkled. " We do actually have good news Mai, your going to have a younger sibling." Ayako spoke, everyone went wide. "Y..your pregnant Aya?" Mai spoke Ayako's nickname she had given her over the previous years.

Ayako nodded and Mai just hugged the woman. She couldn't help but feel happy but sad at the same time. When her parents was a live she never had the feeling of a younger sibling being there, she was a little nervous that she would end up being forgotten. Monk placed a hand on his daughters head and roughed her hair a little bit, " don't worry about a thing Mai, you'll always be my little Diamond." this caused a set of Awe's to go off around the table.

That was until a familiar voice broke into the conversation, no one had noticed a set of two people walking up to them, "Why wont she be forgotten?" They all turned around seeing the man that had broken Mai's heart 2 years ago, He was back! "N..naru..." was the only words that came out of Mai's mouth.

/

Thank you for Reading please R & R this is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic, I do not own Ghost hunt, What's mai going to do about her secret? will naru find out? is things going to get worse before they get better?

CureDream90! Over and Out!


	2. HairClubs and naru

Heres a re-cap on the last chapter!

_Ayako nodded and Mai just hugged the woman. She couldn't help but feel happy but sad at the same time. When her parents was a live she never had the feeling of a younger sibling being there, she was a little nervous that she would end up being forgotten. Monk placed a hand on his daughters head and roughed her hair a little bit, " don't worry about a thing Mai, you'll always be my little Diamond." this caused a set of Awe's to go off around the table._

_That was until a familiar voice broke into the conversation, no one had noticed a set of two people walking up to them, "Why wont she be forgotten?" They all turned around seeing the man that had broken Mai's heart 2 years ago, He was back! "N..naru..." was the only words that came out of Mai's mouth._

Chapter 2

All eye's was on the raven haired man, they was all staring at him like he had grown an extra head. When suddenly Mai stood up shoving her left hand in her pocket and brought out some money to cover everyones coffees, "i'll see you lot later, i have to get going" Naru just looked to her, he had wanted to talk to the girl in privet but it looked like she held a very large grudge against him after he turned her down.

_' idiot Naru, why didn't you just tell her you felt the same way all them years ago?'_ he didn't let the emotions show, his assistant Lin looked to him knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"So Naru what are you doing back in japan anyway?" Asked John after Mai had left the Cafe, he felt sorry for the girl, she was like a little sister to him. Naru focused his attention to the small group. " We've recently found out that at this current moment in time japan seems to be having more paranormal activity than england is. So of course i came back and is re-opening SPR." They all looked with their mouths open.

"So i would like you all to come back and work for me, i would like it for Mai to come back also but that's going to be tricky it seems." Naru added at the end of the conversation. Ayako slammed her hand onto the table standing up "We will come back, but i am not even allowing mai to come back working for you again. So you leave my daughter out of this!" ayako spoke with a fury that even made Lin flintch.

"Oh? You adopted Mai?" Ayako nodded as monk then proceeded to stand up next to her "We both did, We love Mai, she's a great kid but ever since you left her life isn't what it seems anymore. So i agree with Ayako Leave Mai out of all this stuff from now on."

Naru and Lin was confused, Mai's not the same anymore? how could she have changed that much from one simple regection 2 years ago? little did he know he was going to be finding out.

When Mai left the Cafe, she had gone straight back to her apartment, the place where she felt the most safest and secluded. Leaning against the door she slowly slid down curling up into a small ball. Leaning her head onto her knees and clentched her eye's shut. "why... just why did he have to return and be in the same country as me again.

After around 10 minutes she collected herself up and went into the bathroom, Rolling down her sleeve she picked up a blade and added 2 extra new cuts for that day. "its not making me feel relaxed like it use to do." giving an extreamly loud sigh, she cleaned up the mess she had made. Looking up at the time " i better get ready for my shift at work."

Mai turned on the hot water in the shower, as it was warming up she went and gathered up a pair of black skinny jeans, a black blouse with long sleeves on the chest area it held her company's logo, ' Flaming Dragon '

Once gathing the items she needed Mai soon stripped off and walked underneath the now soothing hot water. This was the time she could think peacefully. now worries, just letting the water wash them all away.

picking up the shampoo, lavander herbal essance she squeeze a small amount into her hand and began washing her hair, "Hmm i wonder if i should change my hair style?" while pondering that washing the shampoo out of her hair, and then doing the same with the conditioner.

by the time she had finished the shower she had a small hint of a smile on her lips, and looked back at the time " i don't see why not, i can get myself booked in for an appointment and have it done tomorrow." With her mind made up she grabbed the essentials she would need to go to work and left the place, making sure the place was locked up twice before actually leaving the building.

This was just a normal routine, walking down the streets and grabbing a coffee from the local stand, Cinimmon latte with a hint of chocolate shavings. Then carried on until she got a large night club called the flaming dragon. It was the hottest club in tokyo. Mai had began working here when SPR had disbanded and she needed a job desperatly. She had begged Ayako to lie about her age for 3 weeks until the older woman finally gave in, Due to her husband also being on his daughters side. ( soft Git )

Walking in threw the back, she waved to the bouncers " Hey Mark, Kenji!" the men was both large in size and muscular, wearing long black coats, trousers, black gloves. Black sunglasses over their eyes, same hair style the only way you could tell the difference was there skin colour, Mark was american. so he had a lighter skin colour and Kenji is originally from okinawa, they both had come to love and protect Mai after she had found them both on the streets. she gave them a helping hand when no one would, fed, clothes and also helped them get a job at the club.

" E'Yup Mai, Have a good morning?" Mai just simply shrugged, " Could have been better if some Jerk didn't show up in my life again." Kenji raised his sunglasses off his face. "So the little boy is back from what ever sewer he crawled in?" Mai nodded. After she had helped them, she had explained her background story to them, and had gotten really close after that.

" Don't worri 'bout a thing Mai, If he comes here, we will give him a right crack!" That made the girl smile a little "Thanks Mark, He doesn't even know where i work now so lets hope it stays that way and my parents can keep their mouth shut about it." Nodding soon after Mai waved to them "Well guys i better go and start my shift, otherwise Carlos will be geting pissy at me for being late" Both of the men nodded and waved goodbye to her.

As she continued into the club going to the womens locker room, she sipped the last bits off her latte before threwing it away, Mai placed her bag on the counter near the sink and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail letting some strands fall into her face, once satisfied with her apperance, she placed her items, phone, money into a locker then took out her Key thob ( to authorise and also register which person is accessing the tills) hooking it onto the side of her jeans.

When she walked out into the bar area, she saw another girl with a lighter shade of brunette and chocolate coloured eyes. " Hey Hisako, wheres the big dude?" Mai asked curious on why their manager wasn't even here yet. He normally was.

" Oh Carlos went to go see someone about a mystery that's been happening here Glasses and alcohol keeps moving, you can hear knocking and crying in the managers office. Even the celler door locks on you." Mai's face dropped, "Your kidding please tell me has gone to someone thats nothing to do with Shibuya"

Misako placed a finger to her chin trying to think "Nope, i think he went straight to see a man named Kazuya Shibuya." Mai's face paled as she was placing mats out onto the bar side. " Why do you know him?"

Mai looked over to Hisako and nodded "It's him.. the guy i told you about." Hisako widened and gave her friend a hug. " i'll beat him up for you if he hurts you" Mai couldn't help but laugh, When they both started working at the club. They was enemies but after going over each others pasts after getting into a huge fight. Fists and everything they soon become close friends. BEST! friends according to Hisako.

They both soon began getting on with work as customers began flying in.

At the SPR office, Naru was sitting down drinking his tea as his latest client walked in. the man was in his late 30's. short blond hair and wore small pare of glasses. He was wearing a black suit and white under shirt.

"So Mr. Dragon, can you explain specificly on what's been going on in the club?" Naru spoke, "Y..yes, when my employees are working late on in the night, Glasses would begin to move from there places, Even spirit bottles Fridges would lock themselfs. In my office you can hear light tapping noises coming from under the desk, even papers being shuffled about. A few of my employees have come to me scared saying they would go down to the basement to replenise the stock when suddenly the cellar door will close behind them and lock them in. Now down there the temperature is low anyway to keep the alcohol chilled but it drops even dramasticly, i had even gone down myself a few nights ago and the same thing happened to me.

Only just last night i had gone into the males bathroom to make sure the cleaners were doing a good job when i noticed what looked like blood on the mirror. Saying ' Your girls belong to me." He shakingly took a sip of the tea, Lin had brought him.

"As you can see i am very worried about my staff, especially the girls, a few have even quit on me because of it." Naru nodded taking in the details as Lin wrote up the report onto the computer.

" when did this occurance start happening?" Mr. Dragon sat back pintching the bridge of his nose. " i would have to say around 3 weeks ago. We didn't think of anything at first. Thinking that two of my employees was playing a joke, but when i questioned Hisako since her friend wasn't there. She had said the same occurances has been happing to her also."

Naru nodded and looked up to the poor guy. " i haven't even slept for the past week. please take my case." A red haired woman walked in " Oh, Carlos what are you doing here?"

5 minutes later, Ayako got the download and widened "that's where Mai works!" Naru suddenly shot his head up. " Make sure you have 3 rooms ready. we will be there in the morning at 10am. We will need one with alot of plugs for our equipment and 2 for sleeping quarters." Carlos nodded and shook his hand "thank you." Lin took the mans details and left.

Once the man was out of sight Naru turned to Ayako "why is mai working in a night club?" Ayako sat back crossing her arms. "She refused me and monk to pay for rent at the apartment building she's living in. since you more or less fired us all. She didn't have any income for what she needed to cover, 3 weeks later, after her begging for me to disclose a false age so she could get the job. i gave in. They are all very nice people she works with. Its got nothing to really do with you anyway Naru."

Naru gave Ayako a glare, " she is only 17, its illegal you should know that!" this caused Ayako to give a glare back at him. " and it really hurts to have your heart broken!" she slammed down her tea and stood up. " See you at the club tomorrow morning." she stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

Naru sighed and sat back as Lin brought him another drink of Tea.

_'So it seems i am the bad guy to everone!' _

_/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Well thats it for Chapter 2! how is this going to work out!

Later on i will disclose more information about Carlos, Mark, Kenji and also Hisako!


	3. A relationship between mai and hisako!

Heres a re-cap on the last chapter!

_Naru sighed and sat back as Lin brought him another drink of Tea. _

_'So it seems i am the bad guy to everone!' _

Only a small re-cap this time , but its still a re-cap none the less =^.^=

Chapter 3

That night, Mai had returned home back to the comfort of her apartment along with her friend Hisako they would often crash at Mai's place if their shifts colided and got rather late. Mai walked over to the Kitchen " Coffee?" Hisako turned her head to the side as she sat down on the sofa, " oh You know my needs Mai! i swear! you should totally become my lover!"

This caused both girls to laugh as Mai grabbed 2 porcerline cups out of the cupboard above the coffee maker. " You know i do sometimes actually consider it, i bet i would have a better time with you then any guy i know!" Mai poured the hot black liquid into the cups making sure they was both equal. adding 2 cubs of sugar into each cup and stired well before picking them up walking back over to the sofa. " Oh Mai! please will you go out with me! my heart wont take no for an answer!" they both laughed kicking their feets up onto the sofa laying their legs on each other.

" Oh my fair Hisako i am afraid i must reject your kind and loving question as wish to be single for now!" Hisako placed her cup onto the coffee table and grabbed a tv remote and held it above her own heart. "Then my fair lady i shall use this dagger to take my own life!" she pulled it down hitting her chest. Both girls began laughing even harder.

Mai placed her cup and let the warm liquid take over going down her throat, it felt like a clensing to a long hards night of work. As usual for a night at the Flaming Dragon the club was packed. An following a packed club the usual fights ended up breaking out, overly drunk men flirting with the workers, so both girls had this way of acting gay to keep men away. Some of them liked it, but others didn't.

"So, i get to meet this English tea loving bastard tomorrow? Sure i can't break his skull for hurting my girl?" Hisako spoke as she had finally calmed down from her giggling fit. "i am completely possitive you can not. We dont want you losing your job over it, i personally would be completely bored senseless if you wasn't there." Hisako thought about it for a moment and then nodded "That is so true. Ah well stuff it then, but i could always jump him after work."

Mai shaking her head finished off her coffee and placed it down onto the table. "so tired, and we both! have to be in work for 10 tomorrow to show the SPR team around, at least Ayako and monk will be there" this made Hisako sit up "Your parents? Why?"

Mai hadn't gone into too much detail of her previous job. " Well Ayako is a shrine maiden as Monk is a well Monk. They excersie ghosts." Misako shivered at that word. "So Carlos really feels like that the club is haunted?" Nodding mai laid down a little more keeping her knees bent a little bit.

"Its seems that way, and i have a very strong feeling i can't ignore that i am going to be invovled with this case." she pintched the bridge of her nose. " what makes you say that Mai?" Hisako wondered. " Thats something i don't really want to talk about... just take it as a womans intuituon for now." Nodding Hisako finally laid down not happy with the answer she got but had a feeling she was going to find out what her friend was talking about.

When Mai closed her eye's she was instantly brought into a world of darkness.

_**" oh man, one of these dreams again? Haven't had one in a while... now.. where is that Gene he always shows up" she stood being memoriesed by the small golden balls that was floating around the air. suddenly a gentle hand reached out for her. She looked up and saw Gene there giving her his famous smile. **_

_**"Welcome Mai, it has been a while since you visited the Astrial plain." Gene spoke, his voice was alot softer than Naru's and his eye's was alot more gentle. "Yeah i'm sorry about that... things haven't been going the way i hoped for in the real world." the brunette spoke back. **_

_**"I know, if i was alive i would murder my brother for what he did for you but as for right now..." Mai nodded knowing what he was about to say. **_

_**A small light began brightning up the darkness as it showed them the Flaming Dragon club where mai was currently working. But it wasn't a club then, it was just an office building. Inside one office caught Mai's attention there was a family of three inside. The two adults looked like they was having an argument while one was no older than the age of 4. She had a lighter brunette hair and them eye's she swore she could have seen them before. Moving forward both Mai and Gene had entered the office. **_

_**" YOU CAN NOT DIVORCE ME!" screamed the man, Mai was looking at them and at the girl who was covering her ears. Just wanting to shut out the yelling. " i can and i will! Hisako dear go down and wait in the lobby, mummy will be finished up here in a minute" Hisako quickly jumped up and ran out of the room listening to her mother. "Who is it!" the man grabbing the older woman and threw her into a wall. " Who is what you crazy bastard Let go of me!" **_

_**"Who's the coward you are leaving me for!" he spoke his voice was alot harsh. Mai reached out she wanted to stop this conflict so badly but when she touched the woman her body was immediatly absorbed, opening her eyes she looked down at the man who was now holding her. Now she understood it she was inside the womans body. "TELL ME YUI! TELL ME NOW!" she tried to push him off but the force of the man was so strong. **_

_**"I... it's nothing to do with you!" Raging with anger he picked up the closest thing which was a pair of sissors. His rage was so much it was radiating off him. "IF! i can't have you then no one can!" he brought the sissors down into her chest... **_

Once the sissors had entered the woman now named Yui, Mai shot straight up in a cold sweat. Accidently waking her best friend up in the process. "Mai? MAI!" she got up and placed her hands on the younger brunettes shoulders. "Whats wrong?" Mai just shook, her whole body was shaking. her hand was pressed over her heart where the sissors had pierced her in the dream.

Hisako just pulled the tramutised girl into a heart filled hug. Brushing her hair gently with a hand. " h... he killed her... " with that Hisako looked down to the girl who was now semi ok, "Who killed who? that must have been some nightmare"

Mai looked up to her friend, she was the little girl in the dreams. " Yeah it was, never mind."

When morning arrived both girls began getting ready for work, Mai's dream had been replaying in her mind for the rest of the night that she didn't even get another wink of sleep. She had to report the dream to Ayako, but with Hisako around she couldnt. '_i'll just have to tell Ayako alone or threw text ' _

Once Hisako had finished in the shower they switched, Hisako went over to the kitchen and washed the 2 porcerline cups from the night before and poured a fresh brew of coffee in each cup. Once Mai came back out with a towel wrapped around her neck " i have to leave around 3 from work, but i'll be back at 6, i have an appointment to go to" Mai spoke as she took a sip of the warm fluid. " Alright chick, Anything special about this appointment i should know about?"

Mai placed a grin on her face. " You'll know when the time comes. Anyway it's 9.30 already, let me fix this hair of mine and we can get going!" Sipping the last of her coffee (( wow that was fast)) Mai went over to the mirror on the left side of her living room. Grabbing a brush she began to straighten out her hair and place it up into a high bun, her bangs she pulled together and twisted slightly pinning them back on top of her head. "All set!" They both grabbed their personal Items and walked out of the door. Like usual Mai made sure the door was locked until she was satisfied and they left.

At the SPR office, Monk , John, Yasu and Lin was all loading the Van, Ayako had offered to help out but Monk protested saying she shouldn't lift anything heavy with her being pregnant. Rolling her eye's Ayako just sat on the sofa sipping her Tea with Masako while Naru was running threw some files before the van was ready to go.

"So, Did you notify Mai before we would be turning up Ayako?" The red haired woman gave the younger adult a shocking look " Crap! i totally forgot! I knew there was something i had to do last night" Masako chuckled behind her kimono sleeve at the womans language. "Think Mai will be ok with it? After all he's going to be watching her movements around the club" Masako spoke indicating to Naru who was even too busy to listen into the conversation.

"Well, even if she isn't there isn't anything we can do about it, even if Mai had vacation time she couldn't take it off, You know what Arseholes like, he will just ask one of the works to force Mai in so he can interigate her about the strange occurances that's been happening around." Suddenly the door opened and Lin walked in "Naru, the van is loaded were ready to go"

Naru nodded as he stood up with a case file in his hand. Placing the used Tea cup onto the sinks draining board. "Alright lets move." with that everyone moved into 2 vans, Yasu, Lin and naru in one. John, Masako, Ayako and Monk in the next and pulled out of the SPR parking lot. The Car ride was a silent one. Not much was to be discussed as everything will be briefed once base is set up.

The ride was only a 10 minute one. Upon arrival they saw Mai and Hisako walking up together holding coffee cups. Laughing, When Naru saw this he saw a glimps of the Mai he loved. when getting out of the vechicals. Ayako went up to Mai and hugged "Hey sweetie i'm so sorry for not notifying you about us coming!"

Mai had almost dropped her Latte over the woman if she didn't have a firm grip on the cup, "oh No no Ayako it's fine. I was notified by Carlos last night when he came into work. I know you all are the best in the Biz, but i really wish he would have called in some other people" her eye's had gone a cold hearted stone glare towards Naru. "I know sweetie, will have to put up with it" Yasu walked over to them carrying a stack of shelfs in his arms. "Good to see you Mai, Ouch you look like Crap"

Mai nodded "Feel like crap also, if i hadn't had the 3 cups of coffee Hisako made me this morning i'd be looking even worse." Hisako clasped her hand on Mai's back "Hey that's what best friends are for! Especially after that nightmare you had last night."

At this point Naru had come up to the small group that was gathering his eye's was on Mai, "What Nightmare? Was it one of them?" Mai just gave him a death glare "Yes, but i'm not going to disclose it" Naru frown went even deeper "you know they are vital information in a case MAI!" Mai pintched the bridge of her nose " I don't care, i don't work for you anymore Naru so i don't have to disclose any information if i do not want to!"

Naru was about to speak again but the new girl that was there, "Sorry buster, but no talking to Mai unless i'm there. An only when i say ok?" Lin had finally joined them "Excuse me ladies i'm sorry to interupt but where can we place the monitors." Mai gave a smile to Lin and turned to the door "Follow me, Hisako please don't get into a fight." With that Mai walked them into a room up in one of the VIP box area's.

15 minutes Later the area was finally set up "Right, Yasu and Lin set up the camera's, Masako and Ayoko do a walkthrough. Monk and John do the same." Everyone began getting to their jobs. Mai was about to walk out when Naru stopped her "Wait, can't we talk?"

Mai turned around to him "No, i'm on the morning shift with Hisako i need to get to work" he was about to protest until Hisako walked in, that's when Mai felt the temperature drop and a spirit in the room. Just when she was about to get Hisako out of the way she passed out into the pitch of darkness, all she could hear was " MAI!" from both naru and her best friend. Before the world of darkness took over.

/

Oh no will trouble brew while Mai's out between Hisako and Mai? What will be revealed in the next chapter. Will Naru ever get to speak to Mai?

oh well this concludes chapter 3 ! i do not own Ghost hunt! i only own the character Hisako XD.

Thats it for me in this chapter Curedream90 over an out!

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Hisako Hears the truth!

Heres a re-cap on the last chapter!

_15 minutes Later the area was finally set up "Right, Yasu and Lin set up the camera's, Masako and Ayoko do a walkthrough. Monk and John do the same." Everyone began getting to their jobs. Mai was about to walk out when Naru stopped her "Wait, can't we talk?" _

_Mai turned around to him "No, i'm on the morning shift with Hisako i need to get to work" he was about to protest until Hisako walked in, that's when Mai felt the temperature drop and a spirit in the room. Just when she was about to get Hisako out of the way she passed out into the pitch of darkness, all she could hear was " MAI!" from both naru and her best friend. Before the world of darkness took over._

Chapter 4

As Mai had fallen to the floor Naru had luckly enough caught her before she hit the ground, Hisako had growled a little but was more worried about her friends condition. Naru picked up the fradgile girl and placed her on one of the soft black seats near a window. which showed the dance floor down below and most of the club from a birds eye view.

"I..is she going to be ok?" Hisako spoke, her voice a little scared, our raven haired saviour for the moment checked Mai's vital signs "Yeah, What ever she saw must have had a very large impact on her body. I'll have Ayako check her over to make sure. But for now fetch me a cold wet cloth." Hisako really didn't like being ordered about and hesitated for a moment before going out of the room.

Thats when Naru noticed some white cloth underneath the girls sleeve, he gently pulled her right arm up and the sleeve down, his eye's widened in shock seeing the cut marks, There must have been over a thousand, he had been so lost in thought, he didn't even hear the door open. Hisako had returned and placed a cloth on Mai's forehead, "she's still cutting huh? She had promised me she stopped a few months ago. I had no idea she was still doing it"

Naru shot his head to Hisako "Cutting? why is she doing that?!" his voice got dangerously loud, Hisako flintched and covered her ears a little, " Please don't shout, and why do you think she's cutting arsehole? its basically your fault. She fell into a depression and thought cutting was the only way to release that."

That hit Naru's heart like 10 trains and a plane, it was all his fault his Mai had began abusing her body like she has. He slowly rolled the sleeve back down placing her arm over her stomach. Standing up he went over and began reading over data on his computer trying to take his mind off the information he had just processed.

" Your lucky i walked on her doing it once, otherwise Mai would be 6ft under, She slit her wrist so deep, she had to have a blood transfusion and a week in hospital with therapy." Hisako gave Mai a Kiss on the cheek and stood up " i better go get to work now, keep your stinking hands of my girl or i will have to break my promise to mai and kill you" As she said that she left the room.

Naru gripped his knuckles tightly _' Her girl? What the hell does she think she's doing? Mai is mine! and mine alone!'... whoa! back up when did i become possessive of Mai?' _

with that he stood up and made himself a cup of his earls grey tea and sat back down beginning the long patient wait for Mai to wake up and his employees to come back from their rounds.

When Hisako left the room, she held her head, when Naru shouted it brought back bad memories of her childhood. Her parents was always arguing... the night the last night she saw her parents alive was when she was sitting in that same room the base was set up in back when it was a large office building. "i'll protect Mai, just like when when mama protected me.." with that she left.

While all this was going on, Mai had been sent into Dream land again with Gene,

_**Mai stood there looking around the open space and just like she expected he was there. "Welcome back Mai, twice in the matter of hours. I see my idiot twin still wont get the point?" Mai nodded and rubbed her temples. "Even in the astral plane i'm getting a migraine cause of it all." Gene gave Mai a hug as the world came into a light. **_

_**They was back at the office again, the little 4 year old was in the corner again crying. Mai then realised the similarites "Thats Hisako isn't it? My best friend.." she looked to Gene who did a simple nod. ' so this is her past... i wonder if she knows...' with that she watched Hisako leave the room going down to the car and the man stab the woman with the sissors. Yui didn't die straight away which seemed to have pissed the man off even more as the woman had begin to fight back. She managed to get a few cuts in. "When i'm threw with you woman! you wont even be reconised by our daughter!" **_

_**The woman widened she had to do something to protect the little Hisako, taking the sissors as a weapon she jumped onto him and sliced the throat of the man "You will never touch another woman ever again! you sick bastard!" The man was close to death and grabbed her hand and slammed the object into her throat. "An you will never see another man or our daughter again!" With that they both died, Yui laid on top of the man. as blood slowly soaked into the carpet. **_

_**Mai covered her mouth poor Hisako she had such a harder life than herself. "i'm sorry you had to witness this of your best friend Mai but this may help solve the case otherwise some serious damage will be done." Gene spoke placing a gentle hand on Mai's head like she was a child. Mai nodded when she felt a familiar tug. "Go, its time for you to wake up." **_

Slowly Mai returned back to her normal body, her eye's opened to see a red haired woman above her "Mai sweetie, are you ok? Naru said you fainted" Mai nodded as she sat up an her eye's was on the floor, " i ... had that same dream again. i'm sorry but i still can't disclose any information about it. Not until i get permission of Hisako"

They all looked to her as Monk knelt down to his daughter "Does this involve that sweet young girl?" Mai nodded and stood up "i'm sorry Everyone i better get to work." With that Mai left the room, not even looking to Naru. He was disappointed Mai wasn't telling him anything that would help their current case. "So where do we go from here now boss?" Yasu spoke up.

Naru looked to him "Research the history of this building Yasu i want every detail. Lin you and John go check the temperatures of the rooms from where you set up the cameras, the rest see if you can feel anything. if you do exorsise anything you think is a spirit."

They all left, the time was only 2pm so Naru decided to go over some case details. The owner Carlos didn't give much information really to be provided for the case. All he spoke of was the normal paranormal activity that happens. Only reason on why Naru mainly took the case was cause he wanted to talk to Mai, make things right with her. It was lonely not having her working by his side. So he decided to spy on her for a little bit threw the camera's.

Mai had just reached the bar Area where Hisako was placing out new cleaned glasses, Mai just leaned on the bar, until Hisako finally noticed, with a loud crash of glass hitting the ceramic floor Hisako tackled Mai down to the ground. The poor girl didn't even stand a chance. "oh my god Mai! when you collapsed! i was so worried! i thought you was sick or something!"

Mai didn't answer her, she just wrapped her arms around the girls waist. "i'm sorry... i'm so sorry Hisako" , as them words processed the girls mind Hisako looked down to the girl she was so good friends with. "What are you talking about silly you don't have to be sorry for."

Hisako helped Mai up to the standing postion. "I... i can't really tell you how i know this but... i know what happened about your... parents..."

Hisako froze, she looked to Mai's sad expression knowing the girl was telling the truth. " H..how do you know? i haven't told anyone about my past." Mai sat on a stool rubbing her temples. " i use to be part of the SPR i have various of abilities that are helpful on cases to help solve them quicker. meaning i can look into the past in the astrial plain or into the future. i can astrial project... i also know a few binding protection spells."

Hisako couldn't believe it, could she? they was best friends but both of them had kept a secret from each other, " Do you know who murdered your parents?" Hisako looked to the girl from the sudden question. Hisako shook her head " when i went back into the office to see if my mother was ready to go... i found them both laid on top of each other. Dead..."

Mai closed her eye's... the pain in her chest, she still felt from the first dream.. images from the second. " Hisako, the person that's haunting this place... is your father." Hisako's eyes widened and covered her ears, "No, thats not true... "

"Hisako listen to me, Your mother and father killed each other. Your father thought she was cheating on him with another man, but your mother died protecting you from him. Killing him in the process... " Hisako didn't want to listen it was too much. she knew the arguments with her parents was bad but.. to kill each other? Mai shook her head she went and grabbed Hisako's shoulder when suddenly they both flintched.

A scream was herd threw the whole building Mai looked to the direction "Masako!" they both took off in the direction. Only to find a Passed out Masako and writting on the wall written in blood. " Listen to your Friend Hisako... she maybe my next victim!"

/

Chapter 4 finished not as long as the others, not really done the best way either! well it is 3am! Time for me to go catch up on some Z's!

i promise there will be Naru x Mai fluff in this soon!

for now Curedream90 over an out! 


	5. storiesconfessions and monks hair!

re-cap time!

_A scream was herd threw the whole building Mai looked to the direction "Masako!" they both took off in the direction. Only to find a Passed out Masako and writting on the wall written in blood. " Listen to your Friend Hisako... she maybe my next victim!"_

Chapter 5

Ayako had ran straight up to Misako and checked her vitals, "She's fine, she is only out cold, But we will have to be careful from now on this spirit is starting to become more violent." John had knelt down and picked Masako up. At this point Carlos had come in running he looked at the passed out medium in the priests arms then at the wall straight turning around to Hisako.

"So this is your doing! i suggest you pack up your things and leave Hisako!" Mai widened and stood in front of her friend "Carlos, Listen Hisako has nothing to do with whats been going on. I promise you that, She is just as tramutised as what Masako is. So for once Back off mine and Hisako's case! Yeah we like to fool and play around but this is something serious that almost had my friend killed!"

The manager looked down to Mai then back to his other employee Thats when Naru decided to step in "Mai is telling the truth, We have it all on video footage if you do not believe her, But i can asure you No human can summon up someone to haunt people that would have to take a large amount of power. Mai, will you please come back and help us on this case?"

The shock of Naru's voice was what caught Mai of guard he wasn't angry or yelling it was more of a softer conserned voice. Mai gritted her teeth, " i already told you i can't reveal the information i have unles- " She was cut off by Naru placing his hands over her shoulders. " I know, that is why i would like Hisako to work on the case with us also. I'll pay you both for doing it."

Hisako stepped in finally and wrapped her arms around Mai's stomach in a protective way and placed her head on Mai's left shoulder "Lets do it Mai, i can't take this anymore. I don't want you getting hurt for something that could actually be because of my fault. Your my best friend Please..." Mai's heart softened when she heard Hisako speak and sighed nodding to naru "Fine, we will help, But we still have to work our shifts here,"

Naru nodded them accepting to help on the case was good enough for him. "Good, i want you both to meet me in the base at 3" This caused Mai's eye's to widen " Wait i can't what time is it now?"

Carlos looked down at his watch, "it's 2.35" Mai released her grip from Hisako "Gosh i'm late! i need to get going!" This caused Hisako to laugh.

Ayako finally spoke up "Where do you need to be sweetie, i'm sure Monk could give you a ride." Monk nodded wrapping his arm around his daughter. " i need to go to the sharks hairdressers," she chuckled a little, it was the first real chuckle the gang had seen in months.

With that Monk and Mai left. Naru turned to the brunette bar worker. " Come, we have work to do then. Since Mai and Monk ain't here i will need you to fill in Monks place," Hisako nodded and walked along side Ayako. " Alright boss! what's the plan?" Yasu spoke up. Naru thought about it there wasn't really anything that could be done at the moment. " Ayako you and Yasu go and interview some of the co - workers see what they have to say about these occurances, Lin i want you and Hisako to go and check the camera's and room temps,"

"What will you be doing then Naru?" Naru opened his case file that he had been holding, does that guy always carry it?. "I think i'm going to go and check the cellar, its the place where most activaty has been playing up in this place." Lin stared at him "No need to worry i will be careful until Mai gets back we can't say for sure on what really happened in this place until she also gets confirmation from Hisako to speak"

Hisako looked to him "I can tell you what i know... but what ever happened in there Mai's the best bet, since i wasn't in the room for the whole thing." She sighed as Naru turned his head to her "Alright We will Listen to your story for the moment. Lets head back to base, Lin Tea" Naru began heading back to the base. They all followed him.

Once up in the VIP room or Base as this present time, They all took a seat, Hisako sat down next to Ayako, Ayako had also been like a mother to her ever since becoming friends with Mai. The older woman placed a hand on Hisako's shoulder to indicate she was here and not to worry, This caused Hisako to send a smile to her.

Naru sat in front of her while Lin at the side with his laptop to write down any reports that was made.

"It all started when i was around 3, my parents was always arguing, and when i hit 3, it was getting worse and worse. My father had been accusing my mother of cheating for working extra hours. When this building use to be an office block for tokyo news papers, My mother Yui was one of the top reporters and famous for her work. Me and my father often visited her but it was mainly so he could argue. I'm not too sure if my mother was cheating on him but one night on my 4th birthday the arguments was getting way out of hand. my mother had turned round to me and asked me to wait in the car. so i took the keys and left. I had waited over an hour for my parents to come down so we could go home. I kept waiting until i saw a police car come, i was curious so i had left the car and gone back up to my mothers place of work. Thats when i found them both dead. The cops had said it was a murder but couldn't specificly say on how or why as there was no personal items that had been taken. I was soon then taken into custody and placed in an orphanage until i hit the age of 13. I started playing the guitar and doing street preformances. never had any real education and after i began working here, me and Mai never got along. at one point we had this huge fight that left us both suspended and with either broken ribs or an wrist. We then became close after that."

Ayako held the girl close, as Naru nodded hearing the story, "i have a feeling Mai knows who killed your parents. She is able to visit the astrial plain it became quiet handy in our past cases." The brunette nodded "She does, she said that My father had tried to kill my mother but she fought back in order to protect me in results they murdered each other."

Naru snapped his book shut "So we are dealing with a violent spirit that isn't finished with his revenge. Makes sense." They all looked to him "We stil wont have the full details until Mai gets here, as we do not know who attacked first or who died first. This maybe a long wait." Naru groaned a little impatient. Mai had gone to go have her hair done. he knew by experiance on how long it takes for a womans hair to be done as his mother had always dragged him to the hairdressers with her.

Ayako looked down to the girl " Was your father abusive or just verbally loud?" Hisako looked and tried to think back to when she had her parents. " i think ... he was just loud. i'm sorry i can't be anymore help to you people" the shrine maiden just hugged the girl close "No no, its plenty So naru what are we going to do now?" Naru thought about it , " same as before split up into the assigned groups and investigate. Tonight i want this case finished off." They nodded and stood up pouring out of the room.

At the sharks hairdressers, Monk was having to sit by in the waiting area with a coffee, his face was speachless as the guy doing his daughters hair had cut it down to shoulder length, and her bangs just a little shorter, after doing so he then placed on a reddish pink substance ontop of Mai's hair. deep in his mind he had been thinking he should have let Ayako take Mai instead.

"Mai are you sure your wanting to do this?" He asked over to his adoptive daughter. Mai nodded smiling "i needed a change and this just suits my mood at the moment. You didn't have to stay here with me though" Monk shook his head "now what kind of father would i be to leave my daughter in a place?"

he was suddenly cut off as Mai came and sat down by him taking a sip of his coffee, she had her depression look back on her face. " d..dad? i need your help with something, i have a feeling Naru's found out already but i know your going to be mad with me. i just want to stop doing it." Monks facial expression had changed into a worried tone by hearing his daughter speak. "Wh..what do you need help with?"

Mai just rolled up her right sleeve, the cut marks was showing visably, Monk was shocked at this, he grabbed her wrist a little roughly causing a small ouch to come out of the girls mouth. "Y..your a cutter? since when?"

"Since Naru left, i was in the kitchen making dinner one night, when i cut my finger by accident careless as i was i didn't even move to clean or cover it up. i felt the blood flow and it felt like a small release for me, it was releasing my deperession i was sinking into. So i did another one just above my wrist. I realised it was making me much better. A few months ago Hisako found out about it when i accidently went too deep. i had promised to stop but i can't... i just.. its an addiction i can't stop."

Monk was furious but seeing the sadness on Mai's face he just brought her into a hug. Causing some of Mai's hair dye to go onto his hair. "Alright i promise to help you threw this, We will have to tell your mother though she is the qualified doctor of the family." Mai nodded and pulled away, she was about to speak but couldn't hold in a laughter. "What?" she pointed to a mirror behind her he looked and widened. "WHAT!"

/

ooc: That is it for this chapter, i would write more but i want to wait i hope you all liked it!

Curedream90 Over an out!


	6. YuriConfessions and death

re-cap time!

_Monk was furious but seeing the sadness on Mai's face he just brought her into a hug. Causing some of Mai's hair dye to go onto his hair. "Alright i promise to help you threw this, We will have to tell your mother though she is the qualified doctor of the family." Mai nodded and pulled away, she was about to speak but couldn't hold in a laughter. "What?" she pointed to a mirror behind her he looked and widened. "WHAT!" _

Chapter 6

After another 2 hours at the Hair Dressers, Monk now had the left side of his hair, about an intch long of dark pink hair, He had wanted it cutting out but that would just make him look and feel different to what he actually was. Plus Mai had also told him " A real man Wears pink." Oh how the guys back at base was going to laugh their heads off.

Mais hair was now just past her shoulders, all fully a dark pink Rolling her sleeves up now she wasn't as badly ashamed of sharing her deep dark secret with her adoptive father she was showing her pale arms again, holding two black sweatbands on them. Monk had paid the stylist for his daughter. was a bit of a shock finding out the price. So Mai said she would treat him to a nice coffee from starbucks which he happily accepted.

After stopping off at Starbucks, they had gotten 2 Lattes and a black americano. " The guys are totally going to kill me" Monk spoke with fake tears running out of his eye's. "Awe, come on its not that bad. It looks pretty cool on you" He turned his head and smiled "thanks Mai, well lets get back i'm sure Naru is itching to finish this case as soon as possible" Nodding in agreement they set off.

15 minutes later they had arrived, Getting out of the van Mai waved to Mark and Kenji "Yo!, hows it going guys?" They looked over to Mai and Monk, and smiled "Very well Mai, loving the new style. It suits you down to a T." Mark spoke while giving the girl a careful hug. "Thanks Mark." Kenji hugged her after " We heard the arseholes here Mai has he been a bother to you yet?" Mai shook her head "Nah, no skull crushing tonight i've been trying to keep Hisako from doing it aswell." They all laughed as Monk came up to them stretching.

"Next time Kiddo, Your mother is going with you to that damn place." the guys looked to him and couldn't help but give out a small snicker. Monks face dropped knowing what they was laughing at. " haha alright shows over. Come on we need to get Hisako that Latte before it goes cold."

Mai nodded and waved to the bouncers "Catch up later, top VIP area which is where the base is set up." Kenji and Mark agreed they would visit later when it was time for a break on their shift.

As they made their way up to the base, monk had gotten a few more looks and snickers. until they reached the room where they wanted to be. Monk opened the door inside the whole gang was their waiting for their return. Masako was now awake. They all stared at the 2. "Mai! omg! i'm loving the hair!" Hisako spoke and glomped the girl into the wall. This caused the pair to giggle "Here, your Latte. I knew you would be needing it right about now." Hisako took the hot coffee taking a sip, "Oh my you definatly know me too well babe!"

Yasu suddenly burst out laughing along with Ayako. "W...what happened to you monk?" Even Lin couldn't hold in a laugh " Mai hugged me and some of her colouring Dye went onto my hair. i would have had to pay £35 to have the Dye removed." "enough! We need to get back to work. Mai i believe you have some important information related to this case to discuss about"

Both Mai and Hisako looked to Naru who had a cold look on his face. "I already told you i can-" Hisako shut Mai up and gave her a smile "its ok.. you can tell him. He already knows up to about i left the office after the argument." Nodding the girls sat down next to each other. Mai placed her coffee onto the table and a hand to her forehead, her headaches kept coming and going lately. "Alright, After Hisako left the office, the argument got extreamly violent. Her father had Yui pinned up to the wall, demanding the name of a man who she was ment to be cheating on him with. She wouldn't say so he grabbed a pair of normal office sissors, and stabbed her right in the chest.." Mai rubbed her chest part the pain from the vision was still there.

" Please continue" Naru spoke softly. Knowing everytime Mai had to re-live the visions it was tough on her. " Anyway.. the wound wasnt fatal enough to kill her off and she began fighting back, having him on the ground she slit his throat saying ' you won't touch our daughter or another woman ever again. the way he has been. He just smirked and hit her back with one last blow adding ' an you will never cheat again'" she shrugged. "Then they both laid down on the floor dead, Yui on top of the man."

Taking down the notes, Hisako had hold of Mai in a tight hug. The young brunette still didn't understand mai's powers at all or on how she felt the pain. Although Hisako believed in Mai, " So my father planned on killing my mother first. But since she managed to kill him before bleeding to death from the blows she took he is out for revenge?" Mai nodded as Hisako had hit the nail right on the head. Looking out of the box room she saw the lights starting to dim a little as workers was getting ready for the night. Naru noticed and noticed the time , it was 5.30 " Alright, you two can go do your normal routine, But mai if you have any more dreams please relate them to us as soon as possible."

Mai nodded as the girls stood up. Linking arms they began walking out of the room "oh one more thing. You'll both have to stay here until the case is over." They shrugged as Hisako looked to him " the club don't close till around 3.30 - 4am depending on what night it is. So i hope you have ear plugs." Everyone sighed this was going to be one very long! night.

The girls left as Lin looked over to Naru, " So when will it be best to do this exorise?" Naru leaned back in his chair and sipped the tea. "Tomorrow. We can't do it if the club is running with people." they nodded and settled on tomorow morning.

In the meantime they just decided to watch the camera's when Mai and Hisako came into view they was laughing and joking. Naru growled a little which everyone noticed when the girls was clinging onto each other like a little love couple. Hisako the most, but it made the attraction more popular as guys was coming in just to get a look at their little lesbian act.

Thats when the monitors got extreamlly intresting to everyone. "Naru pull up that camera's zoom closer to mai's arm." Lin spoke, as he did everyone gasped. Now they all knew about Mai's secret. "what the... she's been cutting?" Ayako spoke. Monk backed up a little "S..she told me back at the hair dressers. The reasons."

Ayako hit him over the head with her fist. "An why did you not relay this information back to me!" Monk rubbed his head " I told her to tell you when she gets the chance, She asked for my help to help her stop! so i told her to tell you Ayako!" The red haired maiden began storming off to the door. "Wait! you can't go down there while she's working!" john spoke up he had been rather quiet the entire time. Although he was just as shocked as anyone else.

"I am her mother i can and i will!" Masako had stood up " i would also like to talk to Mai about this, although it maybe best when she comes on her break." suddenly a gasp came from Yasu who was watching the monitors.

They all rushed back to see Hisako and Mai, Hisako was behind her licking Mai's neck up until she got to Mai's lips and planted a full blown kiss on her lips, The crowd had grown more of customers. An it wasn't even full blown into the evening yet. Naru couldn't look he had to turn away.

"Monk are you sure your ok with Mai doing this?" Yasu spoke up looking to the guy. "I ... well if she swings that way i ..." Ayako had hit him over the head again "Stop getting turned on by our daughters ways!"

Down in the bar Hisako had just broke the kiss with Mai, " our usual routine always pulls in the customers." Mai nodded with enthusiasum. "Always babe. Anyway now we have them all here lets get rid of them." Mai walked over to the first customer and began serving his drinks. Although the guy was trying to get a kiss of her also. Which was a big fail. She just took his money, gave him his change and then shood him off so she could serve the next customer.

Hisako was having less trouble, As everytime a guy wanted to give her a kiss or a phone number she just gave him a death glare and they shut up straight away.

this went on for the next few hours, until Carlos came and told them to both go for 30 minutes break. Straight away they grabbed a can of red bull each and ran straight off up to base. As they walked in the whole room stared at them. Realising while, Hisako just pulled mai into another seductive hug. "I think this room is taken hunni..." "Oh my love, but you know i love a large crowd!" Laughing they walked over and sat on the sofa, Hisako on the top with Mai inbetween her legs as she slung her arms around Mai's neck.

" Ok you all can stop staring now." Mai spoke up "Mai.. when did you swing the other way?" Yasu spoke with alot of courage, after getting a glare of Ayako. This caused Mai to laugh and look up to Hisako, " i don't know, me and Hisako was just fooling around one night and it brought in a big crowd. Were not dating or owt, its just a nightly routine we do. Carlos isn't bothered so long as it brings in profit."

"Oh my Mai! you hurt me so dearly, i think my heart is bleeding from yet another rejection of yours!" Hisako spoke falling sideways onto Masako's lap. "Oh i do apologise but i already said many many times, i just wish to be single for now" Hisako knelt up , "Just.. one more of them lush kisses from them sweet honey lips of yours"

"ENOUGH!" Naru shouted, he was getting very irritated by the fact Hisako was holding, kissing and joking with Mai, "Awe, i think the big bad wolf is jealous!" Hisako spoke which caused Naru and Mai to blush, Mai hadn't even been thinking that way about naru ever since he had come back. She hated his guts right after he rejected her?. Hisako had gotten a really fine idea, An whispered it to Yasu. Who turned back to her and nodded "Brilliant!" This caused the room to give them weird looks, but Ayako ignored that and went kneeling down in front of Mai.

She took Mai's arm "Do you want to explain this to me?" she trailed her fingers over the scars that had once been fresh open wounds. " t..that, a sort of stress/depression release, i was going to talk to you about it your mad aint you?" Ayako sighed and just placed a hand on mai's head "i'm furious that you just couldn't talk to me about your problems and had to go running to abusing your body instead. I'm your mother now..." She pulled Mai into a hug. until Hisako pulled Ayako up, "How about us girls apart from Mai go for a bit of fresh Air..?" Ayako was about to protest until Masako spoke up " Yes a little bit of air will do us some good."

Masako and Hisako both dragged a protesting ayako out of the room, which was quiet funny. Yasu then stood up "Oh us guys apart from naru will go with you also! can't have beautiful girls wandering around while a evil spirit is on the loose can we?" he grabbed both Lin and Monk to go with him. Lin caught on to what they was trying to do. So they followed the girls leaving both Mai and Naru alone in the room.

Mai opened up her redbull and sat back taking a large sip. Naru stood up walking over to Mai and sat down. " Mai, can we talk about ... where we left off 2 years ago?" this caused Mai to sit up choaking on her drink. Naru gently patted her back as she turned to him. " why? that conversation is over and done with... i know how you feel. You rejected me remember? what more is there to ta-" she was cut off, by a pair of soft lips hitting hers. Dropping her drink to the floor taken back by the man kissing her.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck as she had began kissing back, it lasted a whole 2 minutes before they pulled away looking into each others eye's "i'm sorry for what i said back at the airport. What i truely wanted to say to you that day was .. i love you too. I know no ammount of things i do now will ever make up for breaking your heart. But i want to give it a try. I want to make up for the loniness i put you threw... the depression and...to help you threw this." he took her arm and traced his thumb along the fresher cut. Tears began leaking out of Mai's eye's, the 3 words she had wanted to hear was now hitting her ears.

" Do...do you really mean that Naru?" she leaned her head on his shoulders as he held her close placing his chin on her reddish pink hair. "Yes, i do, Please Mai, give me a second chance to make things right." As she say up he placed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. " A...alright, i will,"

He gave her one of his rare smiles, leaning in and kissed her again " I love you mai," she could only smile back to him " I love you also Naru." Spying threw the door, a group of 6 people was peering in. Yasu and Hisako gave a silent high five to each other. "Perfecto!"

"Oh and Mai, i forgot to mention, You look very sexy with your hair" Mai began blushing like mad until, it happened, screams was being herd from down on the dance floor Mai stood up and saw people running away as a girl was laying on the floor bleeding as a young man no older than 20 was standing over her with a smashed beer glass and blood dripping down from it. Security ran straight in placing the man down onto the ground into a submission move. Mai watched in fear as the man pinned to the ground headbutting Kenji into the nose who stumbled back and took a swing for Mark slicing his throat with the bottle. Mai's eye's widened " MARK!" She ran out of the room straight down to the bottem floor. Face to face with the killer seeing he was being possessed. "Awe, My daughters friend come to protect? You will be joining these two people in hell!"

He lunged forward to get to Mai ...

/

Well thats the end of chapter 6! i did promise you Mai and Naru fluff and here it was! All thanks to Yasu and Hisako!

Thats me for now, Curedream90 Over and out!


	7. Hots talks and Yasu?

re-cap time!

_"Oh and Mai, i forgot to mention, You look very sexy with your hair" Mai began blushing like mad until, it happened, screams was being herd from down on the dance floor Mai stood up and saw people running away as a girl was laying on the floor bleeding as a young man no older than 20 was standing over her with a smashed beer glass and blood dripping down from it. Security ran straight in placing the man down onto the ground into a submission move. Mai watched in fear as the man pinned to the ground headbutting Kenji into the nose who stumbled back and took a swing for Mark slicing his throat with the bottle. Mai's eye's widened " MARK!" She ran out of the room straight down to the bottem floor. Face to face with the killer seeing he was being possessed. "Awe, My daughters friend come to protect? You will be joining these two people in hell!" _

_He lunged forward to get to Mai ... _

_chapter 7 _

The man had lunged forward ready to slice Mai open at the throat with the broken beer bottle until he was thrown out of the way , Monk had shoulder barged him as John got in front of Mai, and began the holy chant to get the spirit out of the young man. Once the spirit had left it had tried to attack Mai again until Monk used his protection chant " nau maku san manda bazara dankan" and the spirit had left threw the floor.

Mai quickly recovered and turned around to Mark who was bleeding heavy on the floor she placed her fingers to his neck. Nope nothing was there, no pulse no breathing, Tears soon formed in her brown eyes "No... NO MARK!" she slammed her fists to the floor. Mark was dead and there wasn't anything that could be done to bring him back. Mark was one of her closest friends she helped him off the street and back into a good life.

Hisako ran up behind Mai who covered her mouth She pulled her friend up off the ground and held her close as they both cried their hearts out. The police soon came after and the young man was under arrest for 2 counts of murder and asked questions on what had happened.

About 20 minutes later the bodies was cleared out of the room and was now held off for a crime scene. Mai and Hisako was sat at a table close to the yellow tape, Carlos walked over to the table and placed a glass of water in front of them. " Here girls, Go home when ever your ready. Bars closed off for the night until tomorrow. Your friend Naru explained to the police exactly what happened about it being the doing of a spirit. I know how close Mark was to you Mai."

Mai nodded and took a sip of the water " I helped him out, gave him a place for a while, food, got him a job here as well as kenji. He has no family anymore..." Naru walked up to Mai and knelt down in front of her, he lifted her chin up. "We will get this spirit. I promise." Mai just hugged him, placing her head on his shoulder "I know. " Naru stroked her hair, and looked over to Hisako. " Will you take her home and stay with her tonight?"

Hisako nodded "Yeah, was planning on it." Hisako stood up and held her hand out for Mai, who accepted it. She kissed Naru's cheek "I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful please" Naru nodded and stood up with them. "I will. Give us a call when you both get home safely."

Agreeing to that both girls left upset. Monk was now by Naru's side. "I think this is getting way out of hand. 2 deaths on this case and one of them happened to be mai's closest friend. We need to wrap this case up quickly before anyone else gets hurt." "I agree monk, but like i said we will do this in the morning. I'm pretty sure Mai and Hisako would like to be here when we get rid of this spirit. For now Ayako please make some protection charms enuogh for all of us" Ayako nodded and went to get straight to work on them.

When Hisako and Mai got to Mai's apartment, the young pink haired girl had curled up into a ball on the sofa, Hisako went to the kitchen and began making some freshly brewed coffee. Her mind was on the events that night until the young girl began to speak "Why... why couldn't he have just killed me instead of Mark." this caused Hisako to turn straight to Mai. "Are you crazy? Listen tonight wasn't your fault..."

Mai looked up from her knees her face was tear stained and eyes was puffy. "I know, i just... " Hisako went and sat on the coffee table in front of Mai. " Mark was someone you held close i know that. I held him close also Mai, but do you think Mark would have wanted you to lose your life tonight? He did the best thing that was possible to try and protect. It was my bastard fathers fault. I'm the one who should be at fault here."

Taking a deep breath, " if anyone should have died tonight it should have been me." Mai looked up to her best friend, and shook her head. "No, but you are right in a way it is that spirits fault. When this is all over.. i'm going to pull out my savings and give mark the proper funeral that he deserves." THe brunette nodded " i will chip in. An i'm sure there are other works back at the club will also. Mai i've been thinking... we both live alone right? and we both sort of struggle with our rents. We either spend more time at one anothers apartments so... why don't we move in together?"

giving a smile Mai began thinking about it and nodded " yeah that sounds like a good idea. i can't tell my parents about my struggling i wouldn't like them paying for anything." It was settled, Hisako rushed into Mai's bedroom and brought out a laptop. She loaded it up and typed in Mai's password. "Hey wait a minute how the hell do you know my password?"

Hisako laughed " it was easy, i just saw you type it in a few months back, anyway lets look for somewhere affordable to live!" laughing together they cuddled up and began looking threw flats and applied for some viewings. Giving Mai's mobile phone number to the relastate places. They had worked out their price budget to be able to split in half, to cover rent, bills, grocery shopping. it was more like they was sisters

Soon enough they had both fallen asleep on each others shoulders. Mais head gently tucked away underneath Hisako's chin.

Meanwhile Ayako and Monk was sat awake they couldn't stop thinking about both girls. Ayako had her hand placed onto her stomach. Where her unborn child was growing. " Ayako..." Monk reached over the table and took one of her hands. " i know Monk i've been thinking of the same thing. When this is all over we will ask Hisako. I'm sure Mai would love it." Monk nodded and moved his seat to sit next to the woman. Who leaned her head on his shoulder. " our family is growing already. Think of any names for our bundle of joy your carrying?" "Just one, since i know its going to be a girl" Ayako smirked at Monks look

" Masami." He held her more protectivly " hmmm Masami, i love it and if it is a boy?" she looked up to him " i'll let you decide that one." He stroked her arm as he took a sip of his hot coffee, " Xavier," nodding in agreement with the names Ayako leaned in and kissed him deeply which he gladly returned with passion.

once the kiss was broken he looked down at her with a goofy grin " i love you, you old hag." WHACK! Ayako hit him over the head with her purse of DEATH! he held his head. " I love you too, you old man." She went back into sitting in his arms for most of the night.

In another room, Masako and John was having a serious conversation. "Are you sure you want to do that though John?" He lifted her chin up. "if it means being with the girl that has captured my heart then yes, I am willing to give up my role as a priest. Once this case is over i will talk with the church i work at. I want to be with you Masako"

She looked to him in the eyes and nodded " then, that is fine by me. If this is what you wish John. I hope i am not forcing you too." Shaking his head some of his blonde bangs went in front of his calm eye's " You are not. This is my choice. I want to do it." He leaned down and kissed her passionatly which Masako gladly returned. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist. " We will just have to wait to reveal it to the other members of SPR until i've talked to the church. Is that okay with you Masa?"

Masako giggled at her nickname her beloved had gave her. For a few months now they have both been meeting up in secret having small dates, Walks round the parks, movies. or just meeting up for a coffee. But as they did their feelings for one another had slowly become stronger, and they couldn't deny it anymore. Masako had moved on from Naru to John after Naru had left, knowing it was more of a brotherly sister love for him. They leaned in again for another kiss, John licked masako's lower lip for access as she gladly accepted allowing his tongue to explore. Their tongues clashed and danced together, Their faces flushed with a pink once pulling apart one more time " I love you Masa" She leaned her head on his chest " I love you too John."

As this was happening to the two couples, Lin was monitoring the camera's activites for the most part as Naru was filling in some empty blanks in the case files. " So, you finally told Mai your feelings for her?" Naru suddenly turned around to Lin, who was leaning over his chair looking at the raven haired scientist "How would you know about that?"

Lin gave a smirk, " We all peeked in on you confessing to her. Its about time Naru, how long has it been since you regretted rejecting her? 2 years?"

Naru shut his black folder and leaned back taking a sip of his earls grey tea. he then unbuttoned his top button on the black shirt he wore. "You can say that again, although i do not appreciate spying but, Yes it has been 2 years. Those words i said to Mai, still repeat in my head even now. My brother is not in this world anymore although he is Mai's spirit guide so i do feel envious of that."

"But she chose you over him, be honest with you Naru you have a good girl there. Despite the cutting i'm pretty sure with everyones help including yours she will pull threw it. She's been in love with you since our second case, the doll house one. It was so obvious" Naru raised his eye brow " so everyone knew apart from me? thanks i feel like such an idiot"

"Well you was, Even Mai knew it, well she thought she did until that day at the airport." Lin spoke standing up going to make himself a brew. " But what about you Lin? i know you and Madoka have the hots for each other," Lin stood straight, a pink flush invaded his cheeks he slightly coughed " Hots wouldn't be the word for it Naru, just in love. Its normal and natural for people to become in love." sitting back naru put his head on his hand looking at his assistant, he had never seen him squirm before.

" But you with Mai, i think you may need a little help, yes you have confessed and it may or may not be official at the moment but when and where are you planning on taking the girl for a date?" Naru shot up and looked out of the window. "Oh focused more on me now?" Lin sat down on the chair in front of his 19 year old boss. " Well you normally reject girls but this is the first one you've been intrested in." our raven haired scientist couldn't agree more. He had been more focused on his work and finding his brothers body the first time he had come to japan. Now he had been more focused on getting Mai to listen to him but where does he go from there?.

"Alright Lin i'm open to advise." Lin held a smirk on his face as he leaned back taking a sip of his black tea. " Well, you could always take her out for dinner, or a stroll in the park Maybe just show up at her apartment with flowers, chocolates and a movie she may like to watch. Girls like that sort of stuff," the scientist raised his eye brow. "Oh speaking from experiance with woman? what did madoka choose?" he out spoke.

This caused lin to sweat drop, " she's a shop-o-holic... i ended up spoiling her at the mall back in england for clothes, lunch ... although i did take her to the olive tree greek resturant, she loved it, but i have an idea... since we both don't know what Mai would prefer... ask the closest person to her." they both looked to each other as that persons name slipped off their tongues at the exact same time.

"Hisako."

Back at Mai's apartment Hisako had woken up around 3 in the morning with a sneezing fit. Mai opened her eye's and looked to her best friend, she placed a hand on the girls forehead " Are you getting sick Hisako?" the brunette shook her head and chuckled " Nah, someone handsome and cute must be talking about me."

Mai gave a smirk, " Oh could it be Yasu?" this caused the brunette to blush madly " so you like him?" she leaned over with her ear close to Hisako. which was a great mistake "MAI!" Laughing mai couldn't help but do it again "awe come on, i knew it you do like him!" The brunette sat with her legs crossed looking down with a blush spread across her face nodding. " Well he seems to like you also, now maybe i could hitch you two up like you both did with me and Naru"

Hisako was about to speak but was quickly silenced with a finger to her lips, " I saw right threw your plan back at the club. As soon as you all left in two groups, and hearing a bit of commotion out of the door. I think this is what you would call payback... or match making if you would want to use them words." Hisako gave mai a punch to the arm who faked a small cry. " Oh you big baby that didn't hurt. Anyway what if he doesn't like me the same way?"

Mai wiggled her finger to her friend giving a tut tut. " i know everything! see everything!" Hisako raised her eye brow to the girl "you had a vision?" the pink haired girl shook her head " you could say more like intuition i saw the way he's been looking at you, he can't keep his eye's off you! plus he's smart and sort of handsom. He's more like a brother to me so i can't really say much about him but you two would match up perfectly."

as they kept talking threw the night about what they would do to make Yasu confess to her.

Yasu on the other hand was thinking up his own ways, he was in the bathroom talking to the mirror. "E...erm Hisako... wanna catch a movie with me?" shaking his head he thought "No thats lame, shes so much cooler than me. hmm" "Hisako your shining white knight has arrived!" running a hand threw his hair shaking his head again. "No that wont work either."

He was about to speak again but the tempurature dropped in the room suddenly. "How about Hisako you've captured my heart!" spoke the voice. "Yeah thats a good one! wait...oh crap.." his mouth was covered as he was suddenly knocked out cold on the floor.

/

oooh! no! Poor Yasu! how's he goin to get out of this one! will the SPR notice? Will Hisako confess to him?

wow Well guys its late! chapter 7 complete! Curedream90! over an out!


	8. Dreamspossesions MAI!

re-cap time!

_Yasu on the other hand was thinking up his own ways, he was in the bathroom talking to the mirror. "E...erm Hisako... wanna catch a movie with me?" shaking his head he thought "No thats lame, shes so much cooler than me. hmm" "Hisako your shining white knight has arrived!" running a hand threw his hair shaking his head again. "No that wont work either." _

_He was about to speak again but the tempurature dropped in the room suddenly. "How about Hisako you've captured my heart!" spoke the voice. "Yeah thats a good one! wait...oh crap.." his mouth was covered as he was suddenly knocked out cold on the floor. _

Chapter 8

Morning soon came all too quickly for some of the SPR gang, They had stayed up rather late the night before so some of them was struggling to get out of bed. That was until Naru burst threw the males rooms and woke them up at 9am.

Soon after they was all sat in base with either a coffee or a tea, " Whats with the early wake up call Naru?" spoke monk trying to rub out the tiredness from his eyes. The raven haired scientist gave them a stern look. " We had another disturbance last night, also Does anyone know where Yasu is?" he looked around the room. The young high school student had been missing since 12am last night. John leaned forward and placed a hand to his chin as to stroke a beard even though his face was like a new born babies bottem.

"Now that i think about it, he never came to the room last night, Last i heard he had to use the restroom but never came back." They all looked to him, "Lin! Monk! check the males rooms! NOW!" Naru shouted on the top of his voice, the guys quickly went to the check the bathrooms. They found Yasu unconsious in the first males bathroom they came too. They carried him out back to base. As they laid him on the black sofa Ayako walked up to him.

She knelt down and made sure he was breathing, had a pulse and was stable, "Seems like he just passed out from exhaustion. He will be fine just needs to relax for a little while."

Sitting back Naru looked down at the time "Mai and Hisako should have been here by now" John couldn't help but chuckle and sat back taking a sip of his hot creamy liquid. "Come on mate, you can't expect them to come in this early after what happened at last nights events." Masako nodded " I agree if one of my closest friends was murdered... i wouldn't want to go into work for a week."

Naru just rolled his eye's he had been worried about Mai's condition after she left to go home last night. He was worried she might have been cutting again.

Suddenly the door opened and the two girls walked in with two trays off coffee/Tea, " Oh come on you know that last one was perfect for us!" Hisako spoke as she began handing out the coffee's. Which they recieved confused looks, Once Mai had given Naru his tea She was about to walk away but was pulled into his lap. Recieving a kiss on the cheek. " I know, but isn't it a little bit out of the distance?" Hisako just shook her head.

"Your close to passing your driving test right? we will just have you drive us!" Hisako chirped up. Causing both girls to laugh. Which Naru couldn't help but cut in. "what are you both talking about?"

" Oh me and Hisako decided to move in together so we spent most of the night looking up flats in the local area, Since we mainly stay at each others places anyway." They recieved a set of ooo's as Hisako smirked.

"I see you both are quiet comfortable now together. Well my work is do- Yasu! what happened to him?" Monk stood up and walked over to where lin was working on the monitors "dunno, We found him passed out in the mens bathroom earlier this morning before you both walked in with that intresting conversation. In which is a good idea. It would be a lot safer for you to live together instead of seperate. Always better in numbers i say."

"Mai did you happen to have any dreams last night?" Asked Naru who recieved a shake of the head indicating a no from his pink haired girlfriend. "So we are a bit stuck here," he placed a finger to his chin as he was in his thinking mode like always. "Mai i want you to take a nap to try and see what information you can get. Hisako you go with Ayako and Masako for a walk around. Monk you and John check the tempetues of the rooms, Lin keep going threw last nights footage. I want to know every detal with what happened from the first murder up till Yasu went missing." They all agreed and began heading straight to work on it. It just seemed strange that Yasu had been targeted.

Mai looked to Naru "But i've just had a full Latte how can i possible sleep when drinking a grande size coffee?" she gave out a playful pout. He just gave her one of his famous rare smiles " i could always give you a sleeping tablet." Shaking her head Mai just laid her head on Naru's shoulder "i'll try sleeping i hate pills." He just held her gently as she soon fell off into Dream land. He looked over to see him recieving a slight smirk of Lin.

"Dont...say...anything" Naru spoke with a sort of threating tone to it.

_**Mai soon entered dream land as she had closed her eye's as if her body was expecting to. Walking around the dark abyss she soon saw a glimbs of Gene, who gave her one of his charming smiles. "so much softer than Naru's but naru has my heart." **_

_**Mai walked up to Gene and took his hand that he had held out for her. "How is our fine maiden this morning?" The pink haired girl just rolled her eye's " Well i wasn't sleepy until Naru made me. I need to find out information about what happened to Yasu last night. But these Dreams never tell me anything what i want to know." **_

_**Gene just shrugged "Thats true, oh i'm loving the hair, what made you go pink?" she just shrugged "Dunno fancied a change. So anyway what are we looking at today?" Shaking his head at her impatients. "I think my idiot brother is rubbing off on you." They both began walking a little bit until it showed a vision coming clear in the dark void. **_

_**It was of Yasu, but there was something different about him, Mai looked closely his eye's wasn't brown like normal they was pitch black, Looking shocked "Yasu's been possessed!" Gene nodded as he turned around to Mai "I want you to be extra careful at the moment, as there is no telling what may happen. An with john not being around at this presise moment he can not exorsise the spirit with in him. I saw what happened between them two innocent people, this spirit is getting more and more violent." Mai nodded understanding, she had delt with violent spirits in the past cases and for some reason they was always aimed at her. she had no idea why. **_

_**" Your powers are growing Mai, but they haven't grown strong enough please take extra caution. An make sure Ayako gets out of the club. she is carrying if she stays any longer she may have a miscarriage." The pink haired girls eye's widened and nodded. When she began feeling the familiar tug to go back to the real world. "Good bye for now Mai, Take care" They let go of each others hands and with that Mai was brought back to the world. **_

Mai suddenly woke up, she was laid on a leather sofa with no Naru or Lin anywhere in sight. "They must have gone to check on the cellar i remember them saying they would yesturday." she then realised on what Gene had told her, she had to get Ayako out of the case immediatly. Standing up she quickly went to the door but a hand had grabbed her before she could even reach it throwing her back into the table. Looking up she saw the possessed Yasu. "I warned that bitch of a daughter that i would come after you!" Yasu's voice was alot darker and the smile on his face was unbelievable. He walked over to the door and locked it After placing up a barrier so no one could get in.

Mai stood up the corner of her left eye had caught the table so a trace of blood was trickling down. " Awe poor helpless little girl. Don't worry death will soon come to you."

At that moment they began fighting, Mai mainly dodging as she didn't want to hurt one of the people she sees as family.

Masako, Ayako and Hisako was in the girls bathroom, Ayako had to go as she was feeling the morning sickness coming up, "Maybe you should go home and rest Ayako?" Asked the young brunette worried about the older lady. "I can't very well do that now can i," Masako handed the Shrine maiden a mint. "She maybe right, its getting alot dangerous around here now. What would happen if you was hurt. You have an unborn child to think about." Ayako sighed as she placed a hand over her now swollen stomach. "You maybe right, I do... "

Masako soon cut her off. "I am sensing the spirit, it is coming really strong from.. where the base is!" Hisako pushed herself of the sink "Isn't that where Naru told Mai to take a nap? and Yasu's there also!" This caused the 3 woman to move to the bathroom door. "Wait! Hisako, i don't care what you do Drag Ayako out of this building at once." the young Medium spoke. "Hang on! if Mai's in danger i wan-" "NO! Hisako you have no spirit powers and Ayako is carrying. I have a feeling this is not the best place for you both at this moment in time"

As they was Arguing they suddenly heard a crash. All pilling out of the room at once.

Naru and Lin had met up with John and Monk on their travels, They had thought it was ok to Leave Mai alone not realising Yasu had been possessed. "Did you find any spiritual energy while being down in the Cellar then?" Spoke the long blonde haired man. Lin slowly shook his head "No, and that seems to be where most spiritual activity has been showing lately, i'm thinking about checking the dance floor next as that's where our friendly little ghost decided to attack last night." Spoke up the young scientist. "What would you like us both to do?"

"You can accompany or just go back to the room and wait for the girls to Return." Spoke Naru They nodded into accompanying the leader and assistant to the dance floor when they suddenly heard the crash. "Wait... didn't that just come..." Monk started " The base?" John finished. This caused Naru to do a 180 straight on the spot. "Mai's in that room!" With that they all began running straight to Base. Once there they saw Masako who had been trying to get into the room.

Monk spoke up first "wheres the other 2?" "I told them to get out of this place, So Hisako Took Ayako to Mai's place until this case is over, its getting too dangerous for them both to be here." she kicked the door "I can't opening it. There seems to be a barrier and its also locked."

Naru tried but his hand was suddenly shocked away from the door. He quickly turned to his assistant "Lin!" Lin nodded already getting his shiki ready.

Inside the room Mai had been thrown into the large monitor equipment which had caused the crash. "Seems like you wont be lasting much longer." Yasu smirked. Mai was holding her ribs, she could swear one or two of them had cracked, "Yasu, if your in there! Fight back!" her voice was shaky, she looked to the door she could feel that the others was trying to get into the room.

"they wont save you, its time to end this." he backed mai up as close as he could to the glass window and kicked her, causing her to crash threw the window "AHH!" holding her hands out she managed to grab onto the ledge but a large piece of glass had sliced threw her hand while she was trying to hold on. Yasu smirked down to her, "what a fitting end to a cutter..."

He began stepping on her hand crushing the glass even deeper, making her slowly lose grip on the ledge, she was about to let go but the door squng open, and naru ran over knocking Yasu out of the way. John began chanting " oh father in heaven I pray to you, our God, to take pity on us, to shed happiness on us. I pray that you will shine your heavenly light on us... first there was the word and the word was God. From God, godfathers was a message... the light shines in the darkness. The darkness didn't absorb the light..." Yasu was soon clensed of the spirit.

Once he was clensed, a scream was heard, Mai had lost grip on the ledge and began falling...

/

Oh no! Poor Mai, sorry if the chapter isn't all that great! i promise the next one will be even better!

Curedream90 OVer and out!


	9. It's overwaita turn for the worse

re-cap time!

_Once he was clensed, a scream was heard, Mai had lost grip on the ledge and began falling... _

_chapter 9_

It was all happening in slow motion, Ayako and Hisako had only just gotten to the Dance floor when they saw Mai holding on for her life from the booth, it was on the second floor. Hisako had covered up her mouth "MAI!" When Hisako saw Yasu was the one doing it, she was about to run back and kick the shit out of him when Ayako stopped her "No.. he's being possessed, Its not his fault or doing." Thats when they saw Mai loose her grip on the ledge and scream to fall down,

Ayako's grip on Hisako's shoulder had tightened. which caused an ow in pain from the younger girl. They couldn't watch but when they didn't hear a crash from the table that was right below Mai they looked up Naru had only just caught Mai in time. "D..don't Let go Mai!" they heard Naru call out.

Up in the VIP/Base room, Mai was being pulled back up with the extra help from Monk and Lin. Soon as she was saftely in the room, Naru had a hold of her in his arms. " Lin call an ambulance! NOW!" Mai suddenly shook her head "No, i..i'll be fine. i...is Yasu ok now?" John nodded kneeling down to Mai checking over her wounds. "Yes, the spirit has left him. Your wounds are really bad Mai, and i think you may have a concusion. You really should go to the hospital." He took Mai's wrist gently looking over the wound on her hand, there was a large piece of glass that had gone straight threw, and other parts of the glass crushed into her skin.

"No, i'm not going... Not until this spirit is finally gone!" Mai tried to stand up but keeled over holding her ribs. "Your going MAI!" Naru's voice rose sharply. He Motioned for Lin to call the ambulance regarless when the door swung open revealing Hisako and Ayako.

Hisako ran straight over to her best friend, " oh my word Mai! i ... i thought i was going to lose you!" The pink haired girl just looked and smirked to her best friend "can't get rid of me that easily." Ayako went to Mai's side and looked over her wounds, She brought out a small flash light... Where from i don't know. "Mai, we need to get you to the hospital."

Seeing she had no choice and she had to go she nodded giving in. "Ayako, Hisako go with her. We are getting rid of this spirit once you all leave. I want this case over with as soon as possible!" The young scientist spoke sternly They all agreed with him.

No more than 15 minutes Later Mai had been loaded up in the ambulance, Ayako got in and directed them to take the girl to her family's hospital. Hisako just sat next to Mai holding her hand. "Call us and let us know how everything goes ok?" spoke Monk, Ayako nodded as the door closed and the ambulance drove off.

Naru had been watching from the window, he was watching over Yasu ready to question him about the actions that was taken in to almost ending his girls life. If they hadn't been able to break open the door, Mai would be in a more serious condition.

Not too soon after Yasu had woken up. holding his head "Ouch... w...what happened?" He looked over to see Naru standing near the window with his arms crossed and held a very pissed off look. He suddenly felt like he had done something extreamly wrong. "Erm...boss you ok?" Naru walked over to him and grabbed Yasu by the collar bringing him up.

"Do i freaking look ok?" He was about to say something else when Lin walked into the room, he quickly pulled Naru off Yasu. Who then noticed they was missing 3 of the girls. "Calm down Naru!" Lin shouted who now finally forced our leader to take a seat. Monk knelt down to Yasu he was just as pissed off as Naru about what happened to his daughter but knew it wasnt really Yasu's doing. "Do you remember anything at all Yasu?" the young highschool student shook his head. "Not really Last thing i remember is the tempurature dropped in the 1st floor males bathroom then just waking up right now."

"where is Mai and the other girls?" Lin took a sigh. "Mai's being taken into the hospital right now. You was possessed, and did some serious damage on her." suddenly the young boy leaned over gripping his hair. "w..what did i do to her?" unfortunatly since most of the equipment was now broken after the fight had broken out. They couldn't show Yasu's his actions.

"What did you do? YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Naru shouted outraged. "NARU! i told you to calm down! Yasu forget about it at the moment. We have a spirit to get rid of." Lin added on, placing a hand on Yasu's shoulder as if it was ok.

Naru placed his head into his left hand. "I know, Sorry," John sat down trying to figure out a way to finally get rid of this blood thirsty monster they was hunting. " We know how much you love her mate, but the best way to help her is to finally get rid of this thing before another one of us lands in the hospital."

As they was working out a plan, Carlos had entered the base area, "what the hell did you do to my club!" He noticed everything in the VIP room was a wreak. " its a very long story Carlos," Carlos looked to the window seeing the blood still fresh dripping, "W...who's bloods that?"

"Its Mai's mate, she's down at the hospital at this moment in time. " He paled, Mai was one of his best workers. "I...is she ok?" "For now, Just so you know we will have rid of this pest by lunch time, use the check your sending me to pay for the damage in this place. Masako, your going to try and lure the spirit out, Monk! John your both going to try and stop it from leaving and Lin i want you to exorsise it! if that doesn't work i will step in" They all nodded, standing up. "where are we going to do this?" asked monk just out of curiosity.

"The dance floor. its much more of an open space." They all nodded and began going down. Leaving a stunned Carlos.

As that was happening Mai was in the A+E room, Ayako had refused to let any other doctor work on her daughter apart from herself. Hisako was outside in the waiting room her hands was shaking furiously wanting to know how her best friends condition was doing. All she could do was keep replaying the scene over and over again in her mind.

Her friend hanging for her dear life, what would have happened if Naru didn't catch Mai before she completly fell. She had already lost one friend threw this, she didn't wish to lose another. Looking up the red light was still on in the A+E room. They had arrived 20 minutes earlier. It was the most pissed off she had seen Ayako after meeting the woman.

_20 minutes earlier_

_The ambulance had just arrived at the hospital, they had been notified of them coming and already set up a room. Mai was now currently crying in pain, it was starting to come too much so Ayako ordered the paramedic to give her 10mg's of morphine to try and control the pain. "Don't worry sweetie we are going to sort you right out." Mai nodded to her mother. "i know... " _

_As they rushed into the hospital , there was already a doctor waiting with a group of nurses ready to get to work on Mai, "Hi i'm dor-" he didn't even get chance to speak when suddenly his white jacket was ripped off him and his badge thrown at his head. "I will not let anyone else treat my daughter apart from me! her mother!" _

_The doctor had ran up trying to stop her "But ma'am!" Ayako turned around to him as Mai was taken into the room, Hisako had to wait outside but what was scaring her more at that current moment in time was the life of the young doctor that was trying to help. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE APART FROM ME AND MY TEAM TREATING MAI! HAVE YOU GOT THAT! THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER SICK PATIENTS IN THIS HOSPITAL THAT NEED YOUR HELP NOW EITHER LEAVE OR I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED RIGHT ON THIS SPOT!" The poor man cowards in fear and quickly left. _

_Ayako had quickly rushed into the room shouting orders and what she needed doing. _

_Hisako had sat down, waiting, "Never! EVER! mess with a pregnant woman... yup thats all noted and stored.." _

Looking at the clock again , another 10 minutes had gone by, even if it was her best friend in there being treated for the wounds that she had, Hisako dispised WAITING!. After another 20 minutes wait Ayako walked out of the room, she leaned against the wall pintching the bridge of her nose. Hisako ran up to her "H..hows she doing?"

Ayako looked to Hisako, her eyes was a little watery, " She has a slight concusion, from hitting her head. 3 of her ribs broken, 2 fractured, fractured collar bone and her hand... it will need surgery but there is a price." Hisako's face suddenly dropped.

"wh..whats that price?" she was almost too afraid to know the answer. "Some of her nerves may have been damaged in her hand from when the glass went threw, even if the surgery is a success... she may never be able to use her hand again. It will be paralized." Hisako stumbled back, leaning against the wall. " i take it from the way you came out of the room Mai doesn't know about it yet?" Shaking her head, "all she knows is she needs surgery. Which my Team is preparing for it right now. I'm too afraid to tell her the risks. I know how much pride Mai has,"

Hisako then broke the little sadness... "Who's going to call the team?" Closing her eye's they walked down to the coffee mechine, which Ayako was in desperate need for. " We will tell them when they get to the hospital." nodding in agreement They both sat down and began having a coffee while surgery was being prepared for Mai.

At the club, the dance floor had been set, Misako was stood in the middle with John and monk behind her, At the left side Lin was stood ready to get rid of this spirit once and for all. Naru was stood on the right ready to be back up if it was needed.

Not too long of waiting, The room temp dropped drastically, and a purple mist began forming right in front of Misako. As soon as it appeared both Monk and John began chanting, The spirit began backing up trying to get out of the area but Lin soon jumped in with his shiki ready, "You will never harm anyone anymore! Felix!" Naru had found out his name by Yasu doing research on the old building before it was remolded.

As they all worked together Felix was finally vanquished and sent into the full afterlife in the depths of Hell for his crimes he had commited in life and while in death.

Once it was finally over, Monk and John fell to their knees exhuasted. Naru stepped up to them "No time for rest, Gather all the equipment that was undamaged and pack it in the van. Then throw all the damaged equipment out. YASU! You help them! the quicker we get this mess cleaned up the quicker we can get down to the hospital. Masako Tea" They all nodded on their given roles and quickly began doing which was asked off.

A female worker young girl which was extreamly hyper and bright had walked up to John, " i heard about what happened to Mai, she was a really good role model can you tell her that everyone here is waiting for her to return and also wishes her luck on her recovery?" John nodded and smiled "Sure, i will do. She will be happy to hear that. Thanks for your words..."

The girl gave a smile and helped pick up some equipment which was quiet heavy for the young girl but she didn't seem to struggle. " Yui, my names Yui!" "Right, Nice to meet you Yui , the names John brown." Yui chuckled to him as they put the equipment onto the van. " Weird name. You must be... Australlian!"

He nodded and patted her head, "Hit the nail right on the head Thanks for the help you should get going now before Carlos starts complaining about one of his workers not doing any work" chuckling Yui nodded and smiled running off.

Masako walked up to John a little confused " she's one of Mai's friends and workers. wants to wish our girl all the best." The young medium nodded "I know, met her before, seems a bit on the weird side, she had stalked me , hisako and Mai to the mall once."

Shaking his head laughing, Monk came and placed another working monitor onto the van, "Come on kids lets hurry up so we can get off. I don't know about you two but i don't want to stay in this place any longer, the moment i see Mai i'm going to tell her to quit this job."

And as for that the team had finally finished their work at the Flaming dragon club and was now entering the the hospital. (Very quick wow did they break a few laws getting there?)

Hisako was sat in the waiting area when Yasu spotted her, he was about to shout her over but thought against it. Monk ended up going and kneeling down in front of her. "Hey kiddo, Hows Mai doing?" Hisako just looked at him. She quickly broke down into tears.

"M..mai...she... she..." this caused everyone to worry. When a familiar voice spoke behind them. "Don't worry Mai's not dead. But there are some things we need to tell you about her condition." They looked up seeing Ayako, again with another coffee in her hand and some surgery robes on. They nodded and went into the waiting room.

After explaining the whole situation over again to them. Yasu was the one who felt the most. "it is all my fault..." he looked down at the table. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder he looked to see Hisako who had now finally calmed down. Placing a Tea in front of him, "No it wasn't... it was my fathers fault.. Mai will pull threw this she is a strong girl." With them words they soon settled in. Naru spoke up "when can we see her?"

Ayako sighed, "Not until after she's been threw surgery unfortunatly. Which will be starting in 10 minutes. I will need to make my way down there. You all can wait in the waiting area, The surgery will take about 2 hours the most. If any more then you will all be notified."

Nodding of the understanding. They all shuffled back into the waiting room. As Ayako made her way into the surgery room, She looked on the table and saw Mai asleep, the anasteic had kicked in. She scrubbed her hands and placed on the gloves, making her way over to her daughter. "I promise... i wont leave you with only one hand sweetie..."

With that surgery was in session.

/

Bloody hell, Mai's hand may never be used again! And my wrist is hurting from typing out this whole chapter! LOL!

Well we will have to wait and see if Mai's the little warrior like everyone says she is!

Will Yasu and Hisako finally get together?

and Will naru finally have his little love fluff with Mai?

Curedream90! Over and out!


	10. Panic, News and Incest talk?

re-cap time!

_Nodding of the understanding. They all shuffled back into the waiting room. As Ayako made her way into the surgery room, She looked on the table and saw Mai asleep, the anasteic had kicked in. She scrubbed her hands and placed on the gloves, making her way over to her daughter. "I promise... i wont leave you with only one hand sweetie..." _

_With that surgery was in session._

Chapter 10

**Mai's thoughts...**

**Numb, why does my body feel so numb? Last thing i remember is being in the accident and emergancy room. With Ayako leaving seeming very upset. She wouldn't tell me why, All she said was i needed to have surgery to remove the glass from my hand. Ugh my throat is really dry and my head is also pounding. Ugh , that light, its too bright. **

Mai began waking up, she was alone in a white hospital room, Looking around she was a little confused but soon remembered the events that had happened. The sounds of a heart monitor was beeping in the background '_ugh someone shut that thing up!' _ She tilted her head to the side and noticed a IV attatched to her right arm, She then looked down to her left seeing a pulse monitor on her finger. After finally taking in a few breaths Mai noticed she was on the nasal oxegyn tube. She went to try and sit up, when she realised it, Eye's widened as she began panicing.

Looking down to her right hand, she couldn't feel a single thing, there was no movement, it was completely numb, even though her brain was sending messages for her hand to move it just wouldn't. "N...no... " She used her other hand to painfully sit up and held her chest, she was beginning to have a panic attack, which sent the heart monitor to beep uncontrolably. Thats when the door was swung open and our Red haired maiden rushed over to Mai's side. "Mai! MAI! calm down..."

Mai had tears running down her cheeks, she looked to her adoptive mother taking in sharp jagged breaths. "I... i can't move my arm." Ayako looked slightly shocked but soon Raised the beds top part up a little and laid Mai down again. "Listen Mai, what you are feeling in your arm at the moment is Tempory paralasis, Due to the fact when the glass went threw your hand, it shattered some nerves. There is a 60/40 % chance you can use your arm again, But the rehab will be very painful."

Mai began taking deep breaths as her pulse and heart began going stable again. Ayako ran a hand threw Mai's pink hair. " I know this is a shock for you, but we will get threw this together ok?" Slowly nodding her head, she looked around, "I sent everyone home, you've been out for 2 days. Naru refused until Lin began dragging him out by the scruff of the neck." After hearing that Mai couldn't help but chuckle until she began coughing a little placing a hand to her throat.

"Here sweetie, drink some of this...take some slow sips first. Your body may not have recovered from the Anastetic yet." Ayako placed a cup of water with a straw in it near mai's lips who gladly took a sip, Soon as the ice cold water hit her throat. It felt like heaven. " I.. is Yasu ok?" the young girl finally spoke.

This took Ayako by surprise, but just smiled weakly "he's blaming himself for your condition. I've told him it wasn't his fault due to Hisako's father possesing him but the poor boy won't take it. He refuses to accept what we say to him until he apologises to you. He's coming back early in the morning" Mai nodded. Understanding what she had said.

"Now, try get some rest, you've still got a long way to recover sweetie. Don't worry i'll be staying here" She sat down on a chair next to the bed " You don't have to. You should get home to Monk" "Are you crazy? A mother is ment to stay with their children until they are better." Ayako spoke as they smiled.

Most of the night they just talked, played a bit of cards while Mai was resting. Even a bit of Shogi. Until both had fallen asleep.

When morning came a slight knock was on the door, the whole SPR gang including Hisako had come to visit, Ayako woke up to them coming in, She saw Mai was asleep and stood up. "Shhh," They saw Mai still asleep. "I take it as she woke up last night?" Asked the young medium. Ayako nodded " she didn't take too well to her arm, But is willing to work on putting effort in to regain it."

Naru went and sat in the chair Ayako had sat in, He took Mai's good hand and held it, Stroking his thumb over her white knuckles. "Well, we are glad she is going to be doing fine, it's not been the same with Mai in here. Plus we all have some good news to share." John spoke up. Which caused a small sound coming from the bed.

"You know i like hearing good news" Mai had her eye's open and smiling at everyone. Hisako was the first over giving her a gentle hug, trying not to knock the poor girls shoulder from having a fractured collar bone. "So glad to see you have your eye's open babe!" Mai let out a small chuckle. "So glad to see your smiling face sweetcheeks"

Naru had gripped Mai's hand a little, which caused Mai to look to him "Hey no getting jealous you know i love you also." They all couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Hisako, Naru help me sit up please." Once listening to the girl, they both gently helped mai up into a sitting position. Being careful not to knock any of her injuries.

"Thank you." "Your welcome, oh Masako them blue roses are beautiful" Masako looked down to her arms after Mai spoke, she walked over to a vase in the room and gently began placing the flowers into the vase, "I thought this room could do with a little colour, So it doesn't drive you insane" Mai smiled, she remembered all the times she and the young medium would fight over Naru, whether it was just small talk or fighting over who gets to make his tea.

Once the girls finished talking, Yasu stepped up at the foot of Mai's bed, He had such a guilty look over his face. Before he could speak though Mai raised her left hand "Do not say anything, and wipe that frown off your face, i don't like seeing my friends down. This wasn't your fault," he just smiled slightly "thanks Mai.."

Only to recieve a nod she then looked to Hisako and himself, " so ... you both together yet?" This caused both of them to go beatroot red, looking to each other. Indicating it was a no, then suddenly Yasu burst out "Hisako! willyougotothemovieswithme!" Everyone laughed, never seeing the young researcher struggle with a couple of words.

Luckly Hisako had caught it, instead of saying yes she threw herself on him and kissed him deeply, Breaking a part he could have fainted, " I thought you'd never ask!" They all then turned their attention back to Mai.

"So Doc! when will Mai be free of this joint?!" Monk wondered, reciving a whack, "This is a hospital for sick and injured people not a prision! if you are not careful you'll be stuck 6ft under with the bugs!" Monk quickly ran behind Lin, "Please save me!" Lin just moved " Aint my problem."

Once all the carefree and happiness was all out of the way, they all took a seat, wherever they could fit. "So, John you said you had some news for us?" Mai was the first to ask. Nodding he took Masako's hand, " I asked masako out... I went to my local church yesturday and am now an ex-priest but they said i can still do exorsisms since i helped out so much." They all looked like they was about to swallow a bunch of flies. Until Hisako hugged Masako "Congradulations! To be honest i thought i noticed something between you two."

John recieved a pat on the back from monk, "Welcome to the world of hell, its great at first until it gets to the point where, its... carry this, do that... wash them damn dishes then the damn pur- OW!" he held his head as both! Masako and Ayako hit him. " I just say that to you monk because your one lazy arse old man!" John laughed and took Masako into his arms, "i would do anything for this one." They then recieved a set of Awe's, So now a new couple had been formed, Johns good news was out of the way.

"We also have some news," Ayako spoke taking monks hand, but he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder instead. " oh? your already married and carrying a child though?" Hisako spoke so bluntly she didn't mean to but that just made them smile more rasing curiosity between the group. " Hisako, how do you feel about becoming part of the family?" Ayako asked as she went and knelt down to the girl. This had left the young brunette speachless.

"Y..you mean by adopting me? But..." Monk just tutted his finger from side to side, "No buts, Mai's already our daughter, and yes we have another one on the way but we would like you to join our family. You both are already like sisters anyway." Hisako just looked to Mai who was almost as shocked as her, then looked to the couple, Tears had began falling down her cheeks, " A family..." They nodded , Hisako jumped up into their arms. "I would love to! t..thank you!" They gave a small group hug as close to Mai as possible to include her. Hisako then winked to Mai, "So up for some incest sis?"

Mai couldn't help but laugh, as Naru held her in his arms. "No incest with my girl, you have your own man now Hisako" they looked to him shocked, when did naru get so bold. Mai just looked up to him " I told you not to be jea-" she was cut off by his lips locking with hers. A few whistles was raised in the room from Yasu and Hisako, Once Naru pulled away from the love of his life he, looked into her eye's.

"And Mai, i would like to ask you this, Will you be my girlfriend?" Mai just snuggled into his arms, "I would love too..." He soon grinned, " Good, now how about some tea..."

our young pink haired girl hit the guy on the chest, recieving a small ow, "NARU! You narcasstic , Tea-Loving JEARK!"

...

Hisako's phone suddenly went off, she apologised and left the room, After 10 minutes of confused faces Hisako walked back into the room. "Mai! we've just gotten our new home! It's close to work and the SPR office, They said we can move in once we are ready!"

Mai laid back into Her lovers arms, A large smile on her lips, "That is very good news!"

...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Well that's chapter 10 done! Sorry it was short!

The story is not over yet though! i promise there will be at least another chapter to come! At least Mai has 60% chance of using her right hand again! That is good news!

Well thats it for me at the moment

Cure Dream 90 Over and out!


	11. Home sweet home!

re-cap time!

_Hisako's phone suddenly went off, she apologised and left the room, After 10 minutes of confused faces Hisako walked back into the room. "Mai! we've just gotten our new home! It's close to work and the SPR office, They said we can move in once we are ready!" _

_Mai laid back into Her lovers arms, A large smile on her lips, "That is very good news!" _

Chapter 11

2 weeks had passed since Mai had been in hosptial and now she was getting ready to finally be released, Naru was at her side helping her pack up all her things, Carlos must have told everyone at the night club because once they had all found out, her room become more of a flower and sweet shop rather than a hospital ward. A few had brought some get well balloons and some get well cards. Yui the hyper active girl that begun talking to our favourite ex-priest had brought Mai a 10 ft teddy bear, where she got it from was beyond her.

Mai was sat on the edge of the bed, still in her nightwear she was waiting for Hisako to come round so they could get her changed into something more suitable. Otherwise the other doctors would be thinking a patient was escaping.

Naru just finished putting the last of Mai's chocolates in a bag then went to sit down next to his now offically girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Glad to be getting out of here love?" Mai nodded, she scratched her arm a little from where the IV had been taken out. It was still itching a little (trust me they still normally itch for a god damn day aftr being taken out) "Yeah, Looking at the same 4 walls it's really annoying. Masako said her and the other girls have already moved us into my new flat. I just hope Hisako hasn't damaged any of my things." she chuckled, knowing on how clumbsy Hisako could be at times.

"I made sure to send Lin over to help with that. Plus he's the only one with a vehiacle big enough to transport the items." Nodding feeling alot better that Lin was supervising the 3 women, especially since Ayako was now a month pregnant, Mai leaned her head on Naru's shoulder " Its depressing you know, i still havent felt any movement in my hand... and its been 2 weeks" He turned his raven eye's to hers, and lifted up the chin, "Mai, a frown doesn't suit your face. You will feel movement in time, Even if there is only a 10% chance i'd still believe because there is still a chance you can move it again,."

This placed a gentle smile back on the reddish pinks girls face. "Oh Naru..."

He locked his lips with hers, his kisses just tasted like honey, the sweet necter as if he was a bee delivering it just for her. Wrapping her arm around his neck and began tangling her fingers in his hair, the kiss was soon deepend, he licked her bottem lip wanting access and not a moment later she granted that. They was so deep into making out with each other none of them noticed that someone had walked into the room. Naru was just about to push Mai down to the bed making her blush getting into the kiss too much he suddenly recieved a WHACK! across the back of his skull!.

Naru broke the kiss and turned round ready to murder who hit him but ended up cowering in the corner like a bad puppy seeing ayako with not a plesent look on her face. "Next time i walk into that Naru i will make sure you will never be able to have kids! Mai! You should know better." Mai just held the most embarressing face ever as Ayako still didn't have the best pleased face.

"What are you doing here? i thought you was helping out at Mai' new apartment?" Naru spoke rubbing his now sore head. " I was forced to leave.. So Hisako sent me here to help Mai get changed and take her home. Dumb people i maybe pregnant but i can still lift!" they just both nodded agreeing with the woman.

'_so that's why that crazy woman is pissed off, ouch... how does monk deal with these blows to the head every day?' _

"Naru?" he was so lost in thought he just suddenly looked up to the girls.. "Yeah?" His main focus was on Ayako the one that called his name. "If you DON'T GET OUT OF THIS ROOM WHILE MAI CHANGES I'LL -" he didn't listen to another word as he hurried out of the room faster than roadrunner from that cartoon show.

Mai couldn't help but laugh "I don't think i've ever seen him so scared Ayako!" at this point, Ayako couldn't help but laugh. She placed a small rucksack on the bed "Here, Lets get you changed. I bet your sick of being in this place now." Nodding in agreement.

Outside the room Naru was stood next to the water taking a long sip. His face was a little flushed, Lin had walked up next to him "If you drink anymore we won't get you out of the bathroom." once Naru had finished the ice cold water, and looked to Lin, "Remind me... never piss Ayako off again." the older man just raised his eye brow. Naru began explaining but before he got halfway threw the assistant had to hold his hand up while trying to muster a laugh.

" Yeah, thats mood swings are called. Plus we know how that woman gets anyway You've seen on how hard she hits Monk." Naru rubbed his poor head, it was still in pain. "I know! i've felt it!" "Well you shouldn't have been trying to man handle Mai while in the hospital. Just be lucky it wasn't monk otherwise you'd be in here." Naru suddenly groaned, this relationship may end up being a small complicated one. When Mai was just an orphan he didn't have to worry about her parents now she was adopted by the two clowns he had to be careful especially around a pregnant woman.

Soon the door opened and Mai walked out, her right arm in a sling holding one of her bags, Naru quickly pushed himself off the wall and took the bag off her and noticed ayako lifting one. "Ayako! put that down! your a doctor you should know its dangerous in the first few months to be careless while being pregnant!" Lin just walked in and picked up the bag. "thanks, but i'm not weak thank you."

"We know, we just want to help please don't take offense to it. Naru's just upset you broke up his little love fest." Mai went and took her boyfriends free hand. She whispered into his ear, "You can' stop over tonight and we can continue when Ayako isn't there." He just blushed and turned around to them. "Lets get going!"

Over at the new apartment Hisako stepped back looking up, above the door she had just fixed up a 'Welcome home Mai' Banner, Masako was in the kitchen baking a chocolate cake, she had put some chocolate frosting to the side and began to wash the strawberries to be placed on top. Yasu walked out and wrapped his arms around Hisako's waste, "Me and John are almost finished, When was you going to tell us that you and Mai played guitar?"

Hisako chuckled and turned around to face him, "We haven't had time to even do a jam session in a while, we've been so busy with work. An with everything that's happened over this current month it just slipped my mind. We do actually have a band... i play Lead and Mai's the rhythm. We also have a bass, and drummer. Them two's been away for the past month in LA visiting one of their distant reletives. So they are going to screw when they find out Mai can't play for a while."

He suddenly paled. "Their gonna come after me!" Hisako laughed and placed a kiss on his lips, "don't worry i can handle them both at once. Their sort of the clowns of the group. Just make sure who ever's handling Mai's guitars doesn't -" she was cut off when John came out rubbing the back of his head. "Does... Mai keep any new strings for her electric guitar?" Hisako just slapped a hand to her forehead, "Luckly i keep some spare. We better fix it before Mai comes home and sends you to hell John."

With that Hisako began working her magic to fix the broken strings, some how john had managed to snap 3 of the strings. Within 20 minutes the guitar looked brand new, but they had ran out of time. Yasu rushed into the room. "Lins van has just pulled up!" Quickly putting the instrument on its rack, Hisako looked a little pissed "Damn, not enough time to tune it..."

They ushered Hisako out of the room, watching Masako putting the finish touches on the party food. They had made it just in time for everything, Hisako looked around everything, it was nicely done, a week ago she had gotten the keys and decided to re-decorate the place, luckly she knew Mai's taste like the back of her hand.

The living room wasn't too fancy, its walls was black and red, it had a nice Mahogany laminate flooring, the sofa was black with red cushions, under neath the oak coffee table held a small red fluffy rug, at each side of the sofa was 2 chairs same as the 3 seater. on the right wall just underneath the window was a set of draws, behind the sofa was a picture of a mount fuji, there was other scattered around. on the table behind the sofa, was 3 picture fames. one of Hisako and her mother, one of Naru and the SPR gang, then one last one all gathered around Mai in the hospital including Hisako.

Soon the door opened up, the first in was Lin, carrying two duffel bags, after him was Ayako who was dabbing her finger in the mans back. "An don't give me that shit!" They all wondered what the hell she was talking about. Mai then walked in after with Naru behind her holding his hands over the girls eye's.

Everyone just smiled, Soon enough Naru spoke "Are you ready?" Mai gave a nod, and Naru took his hands away. Mai looked around everywhere the place was amazing, "Wow," Was all the young girl could say. She was soon hugged by her sister "Welcome home, Sis" "Its good to be home, Wow, all that food looks so good. Please don't tell me you cooked it Hisako"

The all laughed, "Well Masako did, as soon as they heard i sent you to the hospital once with food posioning Masako soon took over." Mai sweat dropped, It was good to be home, all together with the people she loved. "Where's monk?" asked the curious youngster.

"Oh, Dad's just popped out to the music store. Don't know what for though, he should be back soon though he's been gone an awful long time." Hisako added.

Soon enough they was all sitting down with drinks, and some food, Wrapped in each others arms apart from Ayako and Lin, since their lovers wasn't there, Just as they got into a small talk, the door opened up. "Guess who i brought!" Monk was soon pushed out of the way as Madoka ran in up to Lin!, "Hi all! its soo good to see you all again!"

They all sweat dropped but was glad the girl could join the party. "Although, we had a small problem... erm... Mai?" Mai looked over to her adoptive father.

"Yeah? Why don't i like that look on your face." Monk sighed and looked to the door, A man wearing a black suit walked in, his hair was honey brown, wearing a red dress shirt, and black Tie, His eye's was a crimson red, At this Mai dropped her glass onto the floor.

" So this is where you've been hiding?... My dear.." The man spoke with a deep tone, They all looked to the young girl. Who's face quickly turned into pure anger and rage, "Get out of my house!" ...

...

Well that concludes this fanfic! Thank you all for reading and loving it! I promise there will be a sequal, after all who's this man that just randomly found out where Mai's living! How is he and the young pink haired girl connected?

Thats it for me! Curedream90 OVER AN OUT!


End file.
